Entre La Nieve
by escudodeplata
Summary: Tanto Elsa como Jack, tienen la vida que deseaban; Elsa no tiene que ocultar sus poderes ni sus emociones y se ha vuelto a relacionar con su hermana Anna. Y Jack quien es ahora un guardián, puede ser visto por los niños y se divierte con ellos. Pero debido a dos niños Jack es enviado a Arendelle y junto a Elsa debera detener a un ser quien desea la muerte de todo lo vivo.
1. Capítulo 1: Un Encuentro Programado

**Bueno... Es la primera vez que subo un fic a FanFiction. Ya he escrito otros, no muchos pero lo he hecho. Primero que nada les quiero decir algo personal; Tengo el defecto de ser muy vago. Por lo que tendré suerte si escribo un capitulo al mes. Se los digo para que no piensen que voy a escribir uno por semana, es más ni siquiera se si podre escribir uno al mes. Segundo; Me comencé a interesarme en esto de Jelsa (JackxElsa) por un vídeo que encontré en Youtube, que es una adaptación de la canción "Libre soy" para Jack. No esta muy cambiada, pero eso me hizo volver a FanFiction y buscar algunas historias y después de un tiempo se me ocurrió una propia. Espero la disfruten y me dejen comentarios, que a lo mejo eso me motiva a escribir más.**

**Casi lo olvido; Todos los derechos de autor y de personajes de las películas Frozen y Rise of the Guardians, pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores (Disney y DreamWorks) Historia escrita con el propósito de entretener y no con fines de lucro.**

**Me dijeron que si no ponía eso era posible que borraran mi historia.**

* * *

Capítulo 01: Un Encuentro Programado

Mientras la tranquila noche transcurre, dos cometas; uno color dorado claro y otro negro. Ambos uno al lado del otro, recorren los paisajes del mundo; praderas, desiertos, selvas, ciudades y océanos. Estos cometas parecen tener voluntad propia, ya que cada uno hace movimientos propios, como zigzaguear, girar alrededor del otro o usar su estela para hacer escrituras en el cielo. Además parece que ambos están compitiendo, ya que por momentos el cometa dorado parece adelantarse al negro y viceversa.

Finalmente en algún punto en medio del océano. Ambos cometas se detienen. Por lo que su forma de cometa cambia a la de unos niños de unos 11 años cada uno. El cometa negro tenía la piel color ceniza, pelo negro opaco y su ojo derecho era rojo, mientras que el otro es color purpura. Lleva una camisa blanca, con un chaleco negro, pantalón negro opaco y unas botas de cuero negras. Sobre todo esto lleva una capa, con capucha negra con los bordes rasgados, su cuerpo parecía engendrar oscuridad. Él otro niño por otro lado tenía un color más vivo de piel, incluso tiene las mejillas rosadas, pelo rubio dorado y su ojo izquierdo es celeste, mientras que el otro es color ámbar. Llevaba una camisa igual a la de su compañero, pero el chaleco tenía un color dorado, mientras el pantalón es de un color marrón claro y de calzado lleva unos zapatos de cuero color beige, su cuerpo parecía emanar luz. Ambos niños tienen el mismo rostro y gesto sonriente en sus caras. Ambos se mantenían flotando, separados por unos 4 metros.

-No me parece justo, que esto siempre pase cuando te estoy por ganar.- Dice el niño de piel color ceniza con un tono feliz en su voz.

-¿Ganarme? Tú nunca me ganarías, en una carrera.- Le responde el rubio con el mismo tono.

-Como sea.- Responde, ignorando las palabras de su compañero. -Ahora tenemos que encargarnos de esto.- Levanta su mano derecha y sobre la palma abierta, aparece una esfera negra.

-Tienes razón. Después resolveremos esto.- Mientras levanta su mano izquierda y de la misma forma que paso con él morocho; hizo aparecer una esfera, luminosa.

Ambas esferas se alejan de sus creadores para acercarse la una a la otra. Una vez que ambas esferas se tocan, varias sombras comienzan a revolotear, rodeando así a los dos niños y sobre las sombras aparece una estela de color dorado que no se desvanece, la cual se envuelve alrededor de todas las sombras y una vez que la estela forma una esfera, de color dorado y consistencia sólida, en un instante se achica hasta desaparecer, con los dos niños en su interior.

Ambos niños aparecen en un lugar oscuro cuya única iluminación salía de un dibujo en el suelo. El dibujo está constituido por cientos de puntos, algunos parecían más grandes que otros. Los puntos no están agrupados en ninguna forma en especial, sino al azar sin formar ninguna imagen en particular. Los puntos tiene un sólido brillo naranja, haciendo imposible, que uno se pierda el más pequeño punto.

-Bien. Es hora de buscar.- Dice el rubio, mientras agacha la cabeza y busca entre los puntos, separándose de su compañero, quien hace lo mismo y busca entre los puntos. En poco tiempo uno de los puntos llama su atención, por lo que se pone en cuclillas, para poder verla mejor. -¡La encontré!- Oye de su compañero, quien sobre su palma izquierda, flota uno de los puntos naranja. Su compañero lo mira serio, por lo que el de la vestimenta dorada pregunta. -¿Qué?- Y este le responde. -Yo también lo encontré.- Y a la vez con la punta de su dedo índice, de su mano derecha, toca el suelo justo donde está el punto naranja en el cual se concentró, separa la punta de su dedo del suelo y poco después el punto se separa del suelo. El morocho se para y expone frente a su compañero el punto, quien solo reacciona diciendo. -¿Eh?-

Un rato después...

Ambos personajes estaban uno frente al otro, mirando fijamente los dos puntos naranja, que estaba en medio de ellos dos.

-No es un error.- Dice el chico rubio, mientras mira ambos puntos mostrándose deprimido por la situación.

-Esto es nuevo. Son dos problemas, en dos universos diferentes.- Habla él morocho, con un tono molesto por la situación.

-No creo que tangamos opción. En este caso tendremos que intervenir personalmente en esto.- Dice él joven del ojo celeste, terminando la frase con un suspiro.

-No tan rápido.- Le responde su compañero. -¿Me permites?- Le dice el niño vestido de negro, mientras apunta a uno de los dos puntos frente a él, su compañero solo inclina la cabeza hacia abajo, afirmando la petición.

Él joven de piel pálida, con su dedo índice derecho, toca unos de los puntos, con lo que arriba de este punto, aparecen varios símbolos ilegibles. -Podemos usar a ella.- Explica, mientras con el mismo dedo toca el otro punto naranja, sobre el cual aparecen otros símbolos ilegibles muy similares a los primeros. -Y a él.- termina de aclarar, mientras el joven luminoso mira los símbolos y pone un gesto, como si intentara entender lo que le explican.

-No entiendo, ¿por qué ellos dos?- Pregunta sin entender el plan.

-Es básico, nuestro problema es que no podemos enviar a dos personas a dos mundos distintos.-

Explica, pero su compañero lo interrumpe, para continuar la explicación. -Pero si enviamos a uno de ellos al otro y los dejamos resolver un problema a la vez.-

Vuelve a explicar el de la capa rasgada.-Por lo que no tendríamos por que intervenir.-

Ambos se comienzan a sonreír mutuamente. Como si de compañeros de un crimen se tratasen.

-Además...- Agrego el vestido de negro. -Ambos comparten similitudes con sus poderes, por lo que podemos enlazarlos entre ellos y no con nosotros.-

-Esto no podría ser más perfecto.- Agrego el rubio feliz por la situación. Por lo que él morocho solo agregó.

-Ahora solo queda resolver ¿A quién enviamos, a dónde?-

Él rubio mira a ambos puntos y concluye. -Él de él no parece estar muy afectado, por lo que podemos enviarlo con ella.-

Su compañero solo se aleja y responde. -Bien yo iré con el tú ve con ella y prepárala. Creo que allá es navidad ¿no?- Una vez dicho eso, desaparece en la oscuridad del ambiente en donde están.

* * *

En Inglaterra, se encuentra presente una gran y fuerte tormenta de nieve.

Sobre el techo superior de la Torre de Isabel, la cual estaba adornada con luces navideñas, esta recostado un joven de piel y cabellos blancos, ojos azules y cejas castañas. Viste una remera de mangas largas color celeste, un chaleco azul con capucha y unos pantalones verde agua con cuatro bolsillos; dos a la altura de la cintura y los otros dos al de las rodillas, estos últimos se cierran con velcro. En sus manos sostenía un cayado, que recostaba sobre su hombro derecho. Sus ropas además de ser de tela fina, tienen rastro de escarcha, con diseños de cristales de hielos. Y a pesar de la época él joven no usaba ninguna clase de calzado.

Él joven Con una mirada tranquila y una sonrisa en el rostro, observa la ciudad que resistía la fuerte tormenta, sin siquiera verse afectada, por lo que comienza a cantar para pasar el tiempo.

-_La nieve pinta la montaña hoy,_

_No hay huellas que seguir,_

_En la soledad un reino,_

_Donde el hielo vive en mí,_

_El viento ruge,_

_Y hay tormenta en mi interior,_

_Una tempestad que de mi salió..._-

Su canto es interrumpido por un ruido parecido a una explosión. Él joven comienza a mirar a su alrededor y ve lo que se podría describir como un agujero en el cielo, del cual sale volando un trineo rojo empujado por renos, que tenían una apariencia feroz. Sobre el trineo estaba un hombre robusto de mediana edad, con barba y cabellos blancos, vestido con un grueso abrigo rojo, un gorro ruso del mismo color y botas negras de cuero, además el trineo estaba lleno de varios sacos que desbordaban regalos para los niños. Él joven da un salto y comienza a volar, dirigiéndose al trineo volador. Una vez que alcanza al trineo, comienza tener una conversación con el conductor de este, el cual comienza a tener problemas, para mantenerse en el aire, por las fuertes ventiscas de la nevada.

-¡Hola, Norte! ¡Se te hizo tarde ¿no?!- Expresa el espíritu con una sonrisa en la cara.

-¡Jack! ¡¿Qué hiciste?!- Pregunta molesto, con su acento ruso, mientras intenta mantener el control del trineo.

-¡¿Yo?! ¡Yo no lo hice, es una tormenta natural!- Le dice aun alegre, mientras aterriza con algo de dificultad dentro del trineo. -Pero no te preocupes, apenas me entere de esta tormenta vine de inmediato, a darte una mano.- Le comienza a hablar en un tono más moderado, ya que Norte está al lado suyo.

-¿Cómo? No puedes detener una tormenta natural.- Mostrándose aun preocupado por la situación.

-No. ¡Pero puedo hacer esto!- Apunta su cayado al frente, con lo que crea un pequeño vórtice de viento, que rodea el trineo y sus renos, protegiéndolos de la ventisca. Santa suelta un grito de victoria, mientras que Jack, se acomoda en el trineo sin dejar de apuntar al frente con su cayado.

Gracias a Jack, el recorrido por Inglaterra fue más sencillo. Norte saltaba al interior de las chimeneas y salía volando por otra, para aterrizar de vuelta al trineo y abastecerse de juguetes, para volver a las chimeneas.

* * *

Mientras en otro lugar. Más específicamente en el Reino de Arendelle:

Se podían oír risas, provenientes de una de las habitaciones del castillo. En la cual están dos chicas, vestidas para dormir, sentadas sobre una cama. Una castaña pelirroja, de ojos azules, lleva puesto un camisón de seda, con varios tonos de color verde. En cambio la chica de piel blanca y pelo rubio pálido; Usaba un camisón que hizo ella misma, arriba empezaba blanco y mientras bajaba se volvía celeste, hasta finalmente volverse azul.

-Entonces cuando finalmente lo saque del lago congelado, me dijo que lo mejor para ambos; Es que volviera al Reino y que él se encargaría de recolectar y llevar el hielo.- Contaba la castaña, entre risas. Mientras Elsa trataba de contener la risa, pero dejaba escapar algunas carcajadas. -Bien. Para abreviar no creo que Kristoff me vuelva a llevar a buscar hielo.-

-La verdad que no entiendo, a ese hombre Anna. Es decir yo podría crear el hielo, para que lo reparta por toda Arendelle.- Comento riendo un poco.

-No sé. Creo que le gusta hacerlo a la antigua. No creo que tenga algo en tú contra, Elsa.- Dijo en defensa de su novio. -Además a él le gusta las creaciones de hielo que haces.- Agrega.

-Lo sé, lo sé. Solo digo que no creo que sea necesario que él se vaya, a buscar algo que yo puedo hacer aquí mismo y en solo un segundo.- Le dice su hermana.

-Estoy de acuerdo. Pero así son los hombres.- Le responde su hermana.

-Tercos, como una mula ¿no?- Agrega la del pelo rubio.

-¡Sí!- Le contesta, mientras ambas comienzan a reír. -¡Ahí dios! Tanto reír me ha abierto el apetito. Voy a la cocina por algo de chocolate ¿Quieres que te traiga un poco?- Le pregunta a Elsa.

-No, gracias. Pero te agradecería si me trajeras una manzana.- Le dice la reina a su hermana.

-De acuerdo.- Dice Anna mientras deja la habitación. Y deja a Elsa sola.

Mientras Elsa espera a su hermana. Oye un sonido proveniente de la terraza de su habitación. Elsa se pone en guardia y advierte.

-¿Quien está ahí?- Espera respuesta, pero no la hay, aun así ve la silueta de alguien, detrás de las cortinas. Por lo que vuelve a advertir. -Quien seas te advierto, que no soy fácil de arrinconar.- Elsa comienza a prepararse para usar sus poderes.

Las puertas que dan al balcón se abren y el viento comienza a soplar con la fuerza suficiente para levantar las cortinas y revelar al extraño quien resulta ser él niño de pelo rubio dorado.

-¿Quién eres?- Pregunta desconfiada, sin bajar la guardia.

Él joven solo se dedica a sonreírle y Elsa sin darse cuenta enfoca su mirada al ojo izquierdo color celeste, el cual comenzó a brillar. Con lo que Elsa entra en trance y se tranquiliza.

-Bien ahora solo hace falta preparar la puerta y todo estará listo.- De la palma de su mano izquierda, sale una esfera luminosa, igual a la que hizo para transportarse y se ubicó un poco antes de la entrada a la habitación.

* * *

De vuelta en Inglaterra…

El entretenido espectáculo de acrobacias del hombre de rojo, termino en poco tiempo, irónicamente el mismo que duro la tormenta. Por lo que Jack y Norte comenzaron una conversación.

-Gracias, Jack. Hoy me has ayudado mucho.- Agradece Norte por la ayuda prestada.

-¡Oye! No hay problema. Además tenía que agradecerte por la ropa que mediste.- Alega el espíritu alegre, mientras muestra como le queda la ropa.

-Me alegra que te guste. Y es que después de 300 años te venía bien un cambio.- Dijo el barbudo, mientras dirigía el trineo a su nuevo destino.

-Bueno. Me tengo que ir. Tengo que hacer nevar en el norte de Japón. No será para todos, pero intentare dar una blanca navidad.- Al decir eso Norte se ve preocupado y cuando Jack lo noto, agrego.-Tranquilo. Sera una nevada ligera. Lo prometo.- Por lo que se prepara para partir.

-¿Quieres que te lleve?- Dijo él grandulón, amablemente.

-¿Llevarme? Norte, aun tienes que entregar regalos a toda Europa, sin mencionar Asia ¿Seguro que tienes tiempo para llevarme a Japón?- Pregunta dudoso por la propuesta de Norte.

-Tranquilo. No pasara nada si tomo un pequeño desvió. Además con mis globos de nieve llegaremos en nada.- Explica confiado en que nada, malo pasara.

-De acuerdo. Vamos entonces.- Dice mientras se acomoda en el trineo.

-Bien. Pero primero debo abastecerme.- Mientras apunta a los sacos vacíos.

-¿Entonces vamos al Polo Norte?- Pregunta sin entender como ir al Polo Norte, abastecerse, y llevarlo a Japón, en tan poco tiempo.

-No hace falta.- Norte mira la torre, son las 12:04. -¡Sujétate Jack!- Advierte con alegría y confianza, mientras marcha a toda velocidad hacia la torre. Jack es empujado a la parte de atrás, ya que el trineo tomo velocidad rápidamente. Una vez que están a solo metros de la torre, Santa tira de las riendas, haciendo que los renos comenzaran a volar en vertical, trotando a solo metros de la pared del Big Ben, por lo que comenzaron a subir a la punta de la torre. -¡Jack! ¡Prepárate para la caída!- Dice mientras pasan por una de las caras, de uno de los relojes de la torre, ya eran 12:05.

-¿Qué caída?- Responde Jack con una sonrisa, mientras intenta mantenerse en pie, sobre un trineo que vuela verticalmente. Jack logra ver uno de los portales de Norte, encima de la torre. -¿No dijiste que no hacía falta ir a tu taller?- Dudando de Norte.

-¡Y así es! ¡Ahora cuidado!- El barbudo posiciona horizontalmente el trineo, pasando encima de la punta de la torre, pero bajo el portal. Del cual salen cinco sacos cargados de juguete que caen dentro del trineo. -¿Nos vamos?- Dice entretenido, por lo recién sucedido, igual que Jack. -¡A Kanto, Japón!-

Finalmente Norte arroja un globo de nieve, con lo que se abre un portal. Pero sin ser notado, antes de que el trineo entre, una sombra ingresa inadvertidamente al interior del portal. Y una vez que los dos espíritus ingresan al portal se encuentran con una sorpresa del otro lado; A pesar de los puntos de luz, compuestos tanto por las estrellas, como los del paisaje de abajo, todo estaba en total silencio y oscuridad. Incluso, por el tamaño de los puntos de luz de abajo, parecía que estaban a gran altura.

-Ah… Norte ¿Dónde estamos? Porque no creo que esto sea la zona de Kanto.- Le dice él joven, mostrándose preocupado.

-No lo sé. Y eso me preocupa. Primera vez que uno de mis globos, me lleva al lugar incorrecto.- Responde él hombre mientras, baja la velocidad, para ir a una más moderada y mirar los alrededores.

En eso Jack nota un olor en el aire, un olor que le es muy familiar. -Norte ¿Reconoces ese olor?- Pregunta mostrándose serio y preocupado. Para después comenzar a volar y bajar.

-Si lo puedo oler. Es…- Santa se percata de que Jack dejo el trineo y comenzó a bajar.

Jack desciende, hasta ver una sombra bajo él y una vez que esta frente a frente a la sombra, la toca con su cayado, dejando un rastro de escarcha. -¡Norte! ¡Creo que estamos sobre el océano!-

-¿En el océano? ¿Cómo es que llegamos al océano?- Se pregunta mientras Jack vuelve al trineo.

-Norte ¿no crees que este es un buen lugar para…? ¡Whoa!- Suelta un grito, ya que el trineo se comienza a sacudir. -¡Una trampa!- Ambos espíritus lo único que logran ver es una sombra y por experiencias pasadas solo logran sospechar de una persona.

-¡Pitch!- Gritan los dos espíritus, mientras el trineo es atacado constantemente por la sombra, en determinado momento Jack deja el trineo y ataca a la sombra.

-¡Jack! ¡¿Qué crees que haces?!- Interroga el Barbudo mientras busca un globo de nieve para huir, de su perseguidor.

-¡Es obvio que lo que quiere es arruinar la navidad!- Le explica mientras la sombra cambia de objetivo al joven de pelo blanco. -¡Vete! ¡Yo puedo contra él! ¡Tú deber es llevar los regalos!- Norte escucha a su compañero y emprende la retirada.

-¡Te enviare ayuda!- Avisa a su compañero, para después lanzar un globo de nieve y huir por el portal.

Una vez que Santa abandona el lugar, la sombra se dedica a huir del lugar. -¿A dónde crees que vas Coco?- Le dice con una sonrisa y lo comienza a perseguir.

Después de una carrera, de unos pocos kilómetros, la sombra se detiene y se deja ver al completo. Era el niño de vestimenta negra. -¿Quién eres?- Pregunta al niño quien solo le sonríe. Lo que molesta a Jack y confunde más. -¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué nos atacaste...?- Jack termina enfocando su mirada al ojo rojo derecho del morocho. Y termina en un estado de trance.

-Bien. Ahora solo queda una cosa.- Dice el morocho, mientras que de su mano derecha saca una esfera oscura. La cual comienza se acerca a Jack, hasta estar frente a frente. -Tómala.- Ordena con una sonrisa y Jack obedece. Al tomar la esfera, una sombra comienza a envolver a Jack.

* * *

Mientras en Arendelle…

Elsa seguía en trance y el niño no se había movido de su posición en la terraza. Incluso la esfera seguía frente la entrada a la habitación sobre la terraza.

Pero sin ningún aviso, la esfera de luz comienza a girar en circulos, dejando una estela dorada por donde pasa, la cual no desaparece. Comenzando a formarse una esfera y en su interior comienzan a aparecer sombras.

* * *

En medio del océano…

Jack sigue bajo la influencia del niño, la sombra casi lo ha envuelto por completo. Además una estela dorada, ha comenzado a formar una esfera. Y mientras la esfera está a poco tiempo de formarse. Jack sale de su trance, al ver como es rodeado por la luz intenta salir de ahí, pero la sombra que lo envuelve, evita que lo haga. En un último intento por liberarse Jack, se esfuerza por realizar un último ataque a su contrincante. Pero es demasiado tarde, la esfera se completa y se achica hasta desaparecer.

* * *

De vuelta en el castillo…

Elsa sale de su trance y ve como una esfera de luz se agranda, hasta explotar en un flash de luz segador. La reina siente como algo la cubre y derriba al suelo. También siente un peso sobre ella, una vez que la luz se desvanece, se saca lo que la cubre, que resultan ser las cortinas de la puerta que da al balcón. Y es cuando ve al espíritu del invierno. Elsa se le queda viendo y Jack con la respiración agitada, también lo hace.

Continuara…

* * *

**En Mi opinión yo diría "Que es mucho ruido y pocas nueces" ya que escribí demasiado y casi no explico nada de lo que sucede. Pero espero que lo hayan disfrutado y ya saben comenten, agreguen a favoritos o algo que con eso a lo mejor comienza a escribir más.**


	2. Capítulo 2: Mal Comienzo

**Bueno...**

**¿Qué les parece? Segundo capitulo y después de solo una semana, ni yo me lo creo.**

**Gracias a todos por sus reviews (se que solo fueron dos, pero los aprecio y a los que me siguen, también se los agradezco mucho, ya que me dan ánimos para seguir escribiendo) y sin más "La historia" Pero antes;**

**Todos los derechos de autor y de personajes de las películas Frozen y Rise of the Guardians, pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores (Disney y DreamWorks) Historia escrita con el propósito de entretener y no con fines de lucro.**

**En serio aun no entiendo muy bien el ¿por qué? tengo que poner eso...**

* * *

Capítulo 02: Mal Comienzo

Anna estaba caminando por uno de los pasillos del castillo, volviendo a la habitación dónde está Elsa. En sus manos lleva una bandeja de plata, con un plato que contiene trozos rectangulares de chocolate y al lado una manzana. Una vez que tiene la habitación a la vista, oye un fuerte ruido y luces brillantes que salen de los bordes de la puerta. Anna deja caer la bandeja y corre hacia la habitación apresurada, una vez tiene la puerta a la mano, la abre. -¡Elsa! ¡¿Qué es lo que...?!- No completa la frase, ya que ve lo que se podría describir como un joven, que con ayuda de una cortina mantenía inmovilizada a su hermana y además está arriba de ella. Al entrar Anna los dos jóvenes quienes se miraban el uno al otro, desviaron sus miradas hacia ella.

-¡Guardias! ¡Un intruso ataca a la Reina!- Grita Anna. Con lo que Jack entendió que debía irse. Apunta su cayado hacia la puerta, dónde está Anna y un fuerte viento entra por la puerta que da al balcón. Con lo que Jack toma vuelo y sale por la puerta que da al pasillo. Anna se hace a un lado para evitar ser embestida por el espíritu del invierno. -¡Elsa! ¿Te encuentras bien?- Le dice mientras se acerca a su hermana, para asegurarse de que nada malo le había pasado.

-Estoy bien Anna. Solo me tiro.- Le dice Elsa mientras se levanta, algo adolorida por la caída. Y mira por dónde se fue él del pelo blanco. -¿Acaso él se fue volando?- Pregunta sin estar segura de lo que sucedió.

-¿También lo viste?- Pregunta asustada la princesa. -Pensé que fue cosa mía. Pero si también lo viste, significa que realmente estaba volando.- Le responde algo asombrada mientras mira la misma puerta que Elsa.

* * *

-¡Esto es malo! ¡Esto es muy, pero muy malo!- Dice quejándose, mientras recorre volando los pasillos del castillo, a baja velocidad, para no chocar con nada, ya que el pasillo es algo estrecho para volar. -¿Quien diría que ser visto en este tipo de malentendidos realmente podía pasar?- al decir eso Jack se ve pensativo y a la vez confundido. Se detiene, aterriza en el suelo y mira hacia atrás. -¿Ellas podían verme?- Dice extrañado, ya que con esa edad no deberían ser capaces de eso.

Jack se queda mirando al pasillo, que al terminar, se divide en dos. Dónde ve pasar unos soldados y uno de ellos se detiene y ve a Jack. -¡Él intruso!- Grita el guardia mientras desenfunda su espada y avanza hacia Jack, junto a otros tres guardias.

-¡Y ellos también pueden!- Dice sorprendido mientras emprende la retirada a pie. Jack intenta volar pero es inútil, los pasillos son demasiados estrechos para poder hacer viento. -Esto no podría ser mejor.-

Jack se comienza a enfocar en el camino y ve que se dirigía a una esquina, con lo que se dibuja una sonrisa en sus labios. Al tomar la esquina, Jack apunta su cayado al suelo, provocando que el camino se congele frente a él y permitiéndole patinar sobre el, mientras que los guardias desprevenidos resbalan y caen. Algunos llegan a ver a Jack usar sus poderes, quien ahora estaba mostrando su típica sonrisa como el "Guardián de la Diversión". Más adelante se encuentra una escuadrilla de soldados con lanzas, listos para interceptar a Jack. Una vez que Jack los ve, hace que su pista de patinaje recorra la pared, el techo, pasa sobre los soldados, que quedan embobados con el acto de Jack, quien finalmente pasa a la otra pared y vuelve al piso.

* * *

En la habitación, Elsa ya se había puesto su vestido de hielo.

-¿Qué haces?- Le pregunta mientras también se cambia de ropa.

-¿Qué te parece que hago, Anna?- Responde mientras se dirige a la puerta. -No voy a permitirle a cualquiera que invada el castillo de nuestro reino.- Antes de que abra la puerta esta se abre sola. Era un soldado, con el casco inclinado a un lado y el resto del uniforme desarreglado.

-¡Reina Elsa! ¡La necesitamos!- Dice el soldado mostrándose preocupado.

Elsa sorprendida por la desesperación del soldado, sale, seguida por Anna y por él soldado, quien se mantiene atrás de ellas. -¿Qué es lo que pasa?- Pregunta la Reina mostrando su carácter.

-Él... Él intruso, es imposible de atrapar.- La reina sigue adelante y le responde.

-Me imagino por su apariencia, que tiene algo más importante para decirme ¿no?- Le dice mostrándose seria.

-Así es. Él intruso tiene los mismos poderes que usted.- Contesta con algo de prudencia.

Con la respuesta del soldado Anna, pero sobretodo Elsa se sorprenden, por lo que se detienen, voltean, miran al guardia y a la vez dicen: -¿Qué?-

* * *

Jack se seguía deslizando por el hielo que creaba. Hasta que se detiene frente a unas escaleras y unos metros después de dónde terminan las escaleras estaba lo que buscaba, la entrada principal del castillo, que a la vez funcionaba de salida. La puerta se encontraba abierta, pero custodiada por cinco soldados armados. Aun así Jack recobraba su mejor ventaja. Como la entrada estaba conectada a una gran habitación, Jack podía hacer el suficiente viento para poder volar, burlar a los soldados y salir del castillo, pasando por la puerta.

Jack retrocede un poco, para tomar vuelo. Una vez que toma la distancia suficiente, se desliza con los pies descalzos sobre la pista de hielo que hizo al llegar. Da un salto, que solo logra alejarlo un par de metros, pero en medio del aire un viento lo ayuda a deslizarse en las alturas. -¡Adiós caballeros fue un placer pasar el tiempo con ustedes!-

Extrañamente Jack, no atravesó la puerta, ya que antes de que pasara, un muro de hielo apareció de pronto. Con el que se dio de cara contra ella y termina cayendo al suelo. -¿Qué sucedió...?- Dice adolorido mientras unos soldados lo rodean y antes de perder la conciencia les dice. -Es en momentos, como estos en los que deseo volver a ser invisible.-

Minutos después de que Jack perdió la conciencia, Elsa acompañada por Anna y él soldado, aparecen revelando que Elsa fue quien creo el muro de hielo. -¿Están seguros que "él" lo hizo?- Pregunta preocupada mientras mira al joven dormido.

-Así es su Majestad.- Dice uno de los soldados con el cayado de Jack en sus manos. El soldado se pone a un lado de la Reina, se arrodilla, mira hacia abajo y le acerca el cayado. -Según todos los que lo vieron, parece usar este báculo de ovejero, para usar sus poderes. Yo y otros soldados intentamos usarlo, pero no logramos nada.- Elsa toma el cayado en sus manos y lo examina. -Suponemos que solo él chico es capaz de usarlo o los poderes provienen realmente de él y solo usa esto como medio, para usar sus poderes.-

-Bien.- Responde Elsa mientras hace desaparecer el muro. -Enciérrenlo en el calabozo, trátenlo con mucho cuidado y avísenme cuando recupere la conciencia. Hasta entonces yo me quedare con el cayado.- Una vez dicho eso, Elsa se retira, no sin antes darle una última mirada al joven.

* * *

Un tiempo después, Jack despierta viendo un techo de piedra y recostado sobre unas tablas de madera, que le hacían de cama. La habitación igual de piedra es de 2x4, contaba con unos barrotes, los cuales contaban con soldados del otro lado, armados con lanzas y apuntando a Jack con ellas. -¿Ustedes realmente pueden verme?- Les pregunta mientras se mueve de un lado al otro, en su celda siendo seguido por las lanzas de los guardias. -Sí, si pueden...- Les dice mientras examina el lugar con la vista, buscando su cayado. -Está a sido una noche realmente extraña...-

-Si lo que buscas es tu cayado, no lo encontraras aquí. La Reina lo tiene, eso me recuerda. Tú ve con la Reina y dile que él prisionero ha despertado.- Le dice un guardia al otro, quien deja de apuntar a Jack y se retira del calabozo. Dejando a Jack con 4 soldados.

* * *

Mientras, en otro lugar un poco distante de Arendelle, se encuentra una zona montañosa, con árboles y algunos animales. Pero allí está presente un ser delgado, con trozos de tela negra amarrados entre ellos, algunos más anchos que otros, los cuales lo envuelven casi al completo, dejando imposible el ver su cuerpo. En algunos de los pequeños puntos en dónde las telas no lo cubren sale una extraña niebla negra, que contenía un brillo rojo.

-La naturaleza es inspiración.- Dice mientras se acerca a una extraña formación rocosa que se parece a una enorme criatura, con forma humanoide. -Me pregunto ¿A cuántos idiotas abras asustado, por solo permanecer quieto en la noche? ¿Cuantas leyendas abras inspirado?- Mientras halaga a la formación rocosa, se acerca a ella para tocarla, con la palma derecha. -Y lo único que puedo decir es: ¿Estás listo para asustar e inspirar nuevas leyendas, mi buen amigo?- De su mano sale más de la niebla, la cual es absorbida por la formación rocosa, a la cual le comienzan a brillar los ojos de un color rojo.

* * *

-¿Así que no me van a decir nada sin importar cuanto insista?- Pregunta Jack a los guardias, con quien había intentado iniciar una conversación, pero estos solo se dedicaban a mirarlo y apuntarle con sus lanzas. Después de varios intentos fallidos, Jack desiste de hablar con ellos. Por lo que se sienta en la cama, pero al momento de recostar su espalda contra la pared, siente un bulto. -¿Qué diablos...?- Dice mientras examina el interior de su capucha que es donde se forma el bulto, una vez que descubre lo que es, se dibuja una sonrisa en su rostro y mira a los guardias. Quienes por la expresión que les da, se ponen atentos a cualquier movimiento de él.

* * *

En la habitación de Elsa, Anna estaba moviendo el cayado de Jack de un lado al otro, y diciendo frases, para hacerlo funcionar. -¡Abracadabra! ¡Focus Ocus! ¡Hielo! ¿Nieve...?- Pronunciando cada frase con menor animo que la anterior.

-Anna deja de jugar con eso.- Le dice su hermana, mientras se arregla. Elsa se había cambiado el vestido de hielo, por el que uso en el día de su coronación.

-Solo quiero saber cómo es que funciona ¿Por qué no pruebas? A lo mejor lo haces funcionar.- Responde Anna mientras golpea el cayado contra una mesa de luz.

-Ya lo intente la primera vez que la tuve en mis manos.- Responde mientras hace su trenza, viéndose seria.

-¿Y qué paso?- Pregunta la hermana, al ver la seriedad de la rubia.

Pero no le responde, solo extiende el brazo pidiendo el cayado, por lo que Anna se lo pasa. Elsa concentra su poder para hacer una capa de nieve, que rodea el cayado y una vez que esta capa comienza a cubrir más de la mitad del báculo, la cubierta empieza a desaparecer, pero Elsa parece seguir concentrándose en cubrir el cayado. Al final la capa desaparece por completo.

-¿Qué sucedió?- Pregunta al no entender porque hizo regresar la cubierta.

-No lo sé. Si intento usar mis poderes con esto, los suprime. Como si no quisiera que lo usara.- Le dice mientras le devuelve el cayado. –En definitiva eso está encantado. Pero creo que solo él, lo puede usar.- Una vez que le dice lo que descubre, le devuelve el cayado a Anna y vuelve a trabajar en su trenza.

-Ya veo. Por cierto ¿por qué te cambiaste de ropa?- Le pregunta al ver su cambio de ropa.

-Necesito verme seria para interrogar al intruso.- Contesta mientras hace unos últimos arreglos a su cabello.

-Seguro...- Dice con un tono burlón y una sonrisa que le hacía juego, las cuales van dirigidas a su hermana, quien se percata de ellas. Y deja en paz su cabello, para enfocar la mirada en ella.

-¿Por qué lo dices en ese tono, Anna?- Dice tratando de sonar seria a pesar del nerviosismo que le dejo, el ver al chico inconsciente.

-Por nada...- Dice mientras examina el cayado para buscar alguna irregularidad. -Es solo que me parece muy extraño que hayas decidido usar un truco, como hacer aparecer una pared de hielo en su camino, pudiendo simplemente ponerlo en un bloque de hielo. También vi como lo mirabas. Y además ahora te estas arreglando para él.- Dice con una mirada incriminadora, junto a una sonrisa ganadora. Por lo que Elsa se sonroja un poco, pero en una piel tan pálida como la suya, incluso un poco de sonrojo se hace ver.

-No sé de lo que me estás hablando.- Dice en su defensa, mientras intenta mantener la compostura.

-Seguro que no...- Responde mientras se muerde el labio inferior, para evitar reírse de su hermana, por parecer seria.

Poco después golpean la puerta de la habitación y Elsa responde. -Pase.-

-Disculpe su majestad- Dice el soldado al abrir la puerta y entrar a la habitación. -El intruso ha despertado y la espera para su interrogatorio.-

-Bien. Vámonos, Anna dame el báculo.- Le dice a su hermana mientras extiende su mano para recibir el cayado y retirarse de la habitación acompañada de Anna, quien sigue con su sonrisa. Al salir del cuarto el guardia hace una reverencia, mientras las dos damas pasan y después las sigue.

* * *

Los soldados están atentos a lo que hacía Jack, quien les había dado la espalda y se dedicaba a de vez en cuando a sacar algo de la capucha de su chaqueta y lo ponía frente a él, para tenerlo en ambas manos. -¡Es suficiente! ¡¿Qué es lo que sacas de la capucha y que es lo que haces con eso?!- Pregunta uno de los soldados cansado de mirar al joven en su jaula.

-Nada. ¡Solo esto!- Dice victorioso con una sonrisa, mientras pone su mano derecha abierta, en frente de los guardias para mostrar, cuatro bolas de nieve, que están entre sus dedo, las cuales no son más grandes que unas pelotas de golf. Por lo que los soldados, se comienzan a reír al ver, con que los piensa enfrentar Jack.

-¿Bolitas de nieve?- Dice uno de los guardias, mientras ríe y agrega. -¿Y qué piensas hacer con esas cositas? ¿Arrojárnoslas?-

-Justamente eso.- Le responde mientras le sopla a una de las bolas de nieve, haciendo que tome un tono celeste brillante y deja el resto en su mano izquierda. Y lanza el proyectil a uno de los guardias, quien deja reír y es observado por sus compañeros quienes también dejaron de reír. El soldado comenzó a reír de a poco, para después volver a reír tan eufóricamente como antes y sus compañeros hacen lo mismo pensando que está bien. Jack arroja el resto de sus proyectiles a cada uno de sus carceleros, pero estos no paran de reír y una vez que Jack les dio a los cuatro, les dice. -Oigan ¿Quieren jugar a algo?- Los soldados se miran entre sí, mientras intentan resistir las ganas de reír e inclinan la cabeza, mostrando afirmación a la propuesta. -Bien, entonces abran mi celda y yo les enseñare un juego muy divertido.- Dijo con una sonrisa triunfante en el rostro, en eso uno de los guardias se dirige a una pared dónde están colgadas las llaves, para poder abrir la celda.

* * *

Elsa, Anna y el guardia, se dirigen al calabozo para poder interrogar a Jack. Pero mientras avanzan aparece uno de los guardias, quien se dirige a Elsa. -Reina necesito el cayado un momento, por favor. Parece que uno de los eruditos averiguo algo en la biblioteca. Pero necesita el cayado para estar seguro.-Le dice el guardia a Elsa, quien se ve pensativa sobre qué hacer. Si iba con el guardia a la biblioteca quizás averiguarían algo. Pero eso retrasaría el interrogatorio, por lo que decide darle el cayado.

-Después del interrogatorio, iré a ver lo que averiguaron.- Una vez que el cayado está en manos del guardia, este se aleja a paso veloz, mientras que Elsa y Anna siguen su camino.

-¡Alto ahí!- Ordena el guardia que acompaña a las dos damas, quienes se sorprenden de la actitud de su custodio, mientras el guardia con el cayado se detiene, pero no voltea. -¿No estaba usted custodiando al intruso? ¿Por qué dice que estaba en la biblioteca?- Una vez que hace sus preguntas, el guardia inicia una huida poco elegante. Mientras el otro guardia lo persigue.

-¡Elsa!- Dice al ver como su hermana levanta un poco la falda de su vestido y sigue a los dos soldados. Para después hacer lo mismo.

El soldado se acerca poco a poco, al que tomo el cayado y una vez que está a su alcance da un salto y atrapa al guardia. Pero este arroja el cayado, antes de caer al piso, lo más lejos que puede y es atrapado por otro lancero. Una vez que Elsa y Anna llegan, halagan al guardia por atrapar el que se llevó el cayado.

-Buen trabajo soldado.- Le dice Elsa, mientras se acerca al otro que atrapo el bastón. -Soldado deme el báculo.- Ordena con gentileza, pero en el soldado se dibuja una sonrisa en el rostro e igual que el primero inicia una carrera. Por lo que Elsa y Anna también lo hacen.

En esta ocasión Elsa no da mucha ventaja, ya que congela el suelo dónde pisa el lancero y resbala. No sin antes pasarlo al próximo, quien ya estaba preparado para correr.

-¡Elsa! ¡La puerta!- Dice mientras apunta a la entrada principal la cual estaba abierta y es dónde el guardia se dirigía. Y una vez que llega a las escaleras lanza el cayado al cuarto y último guardia. Una vez que Elsa llega al salón de bienvenida, ve como el soldado corre a la salida, por lo que Elsa crea una ventisca y hace que las puertas se cierren rápidamente. Pero el soldado no estaba corriendo, estaba tomando carrera para lanzar el cayado, como si de una jabalina se tratara. El cayado atraviesa las puertas, antes de que estas se cierren. Y es atrapado por Jack quien estaba del otro lado. Tanto Elsa, como Anna vieron como el alegre espíritu, recupero su báculo, quien les da un saludo y emprende el vuelo para ir al reino.

-Es muy bueno.- Dice Anna sorprendida, mientras recupera el aliento por la carrera.

-Quizás. Pero yo soy mejor.- Dice mientras mira enojada como escapo el joven.

Continuara...

* * *

**Por cierto recuerden que no prometo un capitulo a la semana, menos uno al mes. Lo de arriba no se como paso. Estaba inspirado supongo yo. Así que no se hagan ilusiones por favor que después me siento culpable.**


	3. Capítulo 03: Buen Final

**Otra vez... Por segunda vez, un capitulo por semana. Pero les aseguro que no volverá a pasar. Tengo que hacer trabajos y estudiar para exámenes. Así que lo siento, pero no actualizare por un tiempo. También comenzare a contestar los reviews, busquen abajo.**

**Todos los derechos de autor y de personajes, de las películas Frozen y Rise of the Guardians, pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores (Disney y DreamWorks) Historia escrita con el propósito de entretener y no con fines de lucro.**

* * *

Capítulo 03: Buen Final

Horas después, Elsa hizo que avisaran al reino, que había un rufián, que entro al castillo y que era buscado por la reina, también hizo que varios soldados salieran para buscar en las calles, convencida que él, aun no abandono el reino. Además hizo interrogar a los guardias quienes ayudaron a escapar a Jack y a recuperar su cayado, pero ellos ni siquiera entienden porque lo hicieron, ya que al momento de hacerlo ellos solo lo vieron como un inocente juego improvisado. Elsa les creyó y les ordeno que se unieran a los demás en la búsqueda del joven.

Mientras Jack en efecto no había abandonado el reino, ya que al no saber dónde estaba, no sabía a donde ir y en la oscuridad no podría ver, ni siquiera el continente en el que estaba. Sabía que estaba en algún lado del hemisferio sur, ya que la noche era cálida y no fría como el hemisferio norte. -¿Es acaso una feria renacentista?- Se pregunta al ver, no solo a soldados, sino también al resto de las personas usando ropa de la época medieval. -Como sea necesito algo para cambiarme. Destaco mucho con esta ropa.- Dice mientras intenta mantenerse en las sombras para no ser visto, no solo por los guardias, sino también algunos ciudadanos que ayudaban en la búsqueda.

Jack busca en las cuerdas, para encontrar algo para él. Y no tarda en hacerlo. -¡Genial! 300 años de usar la misma ropa. Y cuando finalmente consigo un cambio, tengo que volver a las viejas.- Dice quejándose, al ver que las ropas que consiguió son idénticas a las que usaba antes.

Jack encuentra un lugar solitario dónde cambiarse y una vez que empieza a sacarse su ropa, ve su sombra en la noche. Rápidamente voltea y ve la luna. -¡Luna!- Grita emocionado de ver la media cara de la luna. -¡No sabes la alegría que me da el verte!- Le dice a la luna, mientras continua. -¡Necesito que me digas dónde estoy, para salir de aquí!- Jack esta con una sonrisa mirando la luna, pero esta se comienza a invertir una vez que nota que esa luna, no era la luna que él conocía.

-¿Y si se lo pides por favor?- Oye una voz detrás de él a la que le responde.

-No. No funciona así y no creo que está luna me responda.- Le dice mientras esta absorto en sus pensamientos, intentando entender que pasa.

-"¿Está luna?" ¿Es que acaso hay otra?- Pregunta inocentemente, mientras que Jack, finalmente entiende que no está solo. Rápidamente voltea para buscar, con quien conversaba. Lo primero que encuentra es un conjunto de pequeñas nubes que hacían nevar bajo un pequeño muñeco de nieve, con brazos de rama y nariz de zanahoria. -Hola.- Lo saluda sonriendo, ofreciéndole su brazo de rama. Jack se sorprende al ver que él muñeco de nieve, que no solo hablaba, sino que también puede moverse. Jack se sorprende tanto, que solo actúa por la fuerza de la costumbre; extiende el brazo y le devuelve el saludo.

-Hola. Soy Jack Frost.- Se presenta como es debido, para después comenzar a examinar la nevada individual del muñeco.

-Mucho gusto. Yo soy Olaf y me encantan los abrazos.- Termina de presentarse, para mirar como el joven queda absorto mirando su nube personal. -¿Te gusta mi nube personal?- Le pregunta con una sonrisa.

-Sí. Es... Es increíble.- Le dice asombrado, mientras mira como Olaf camina en círculos siendo seguido por la nube. -¿Y qué haces aquí? Es decir ¿además de espiarme?-

-No, no te estaba espiando.- Dice mientras se pone a pensar en que era lo que estaba haciendo. Lo que hace que en Jack se dibuje una sonrisa. -¡Cierto! Estoy buscando un rufián, que entro al castillo e intento propasarse con la Reina.- Dice el muñeco mientras vuelve a sonreír e intenta sonar como si fuera importante.

-¡Con la reina!- Finge asombro. "¿Acaso sabe siquiera cómo es?" Razona en sus pensamientos, mientras intenta pensar en que hacer ahora. Pero el muñeco continúa.

-Y eso no es todo.- Dice en un tono más bajo, mientras que con sus manos le pide a Jack que se agache para susurrarle al oído. -Al parecer este rufián, tiene los mismos poderes que la reina.- Con eso Jack entiende lo del muro de hielo que se interpuso en su primer intento de escape. Jack miro al muñeco y le pregunta.

-¿Fue la Reina quien te creo?- A lo que el muñeco responde inclinando su cabeza. -Eso explica mucho. Oye, ¿me permites? quiero cambiarme.- Le dice mientras le muestra la ropa que piensa usar.

-¡Oh! Claro ¿pero me avisas si ves a ese rufián?- Pregunta inocentemente el muñeco de nieve.

-Claro. Pero dime como es; así sabré como reconocerlo.- Dice Jack mientras vuelve a ver de manera burlona al muñeco.

-Bien. Para empezar es joven.- a lo que Jack interrumpe. -¿Como yo?- Dice alegremente. -Sí. También tiene el pelo blanco y ojos azules.- Agrega, a lo que el espíritu responde. -Como los míos.- Mientras inclina la cabeza y agarra un mechón de sus cabellos, para después mostrarle sus ojos. -Sí. Y también usa ropa muy rara, pero no usa nada en los pies.- A lo que el joven conteniendo su risa le dice. -Igual que yo.- Mientras el muñeco inclina la cabeza -Sí. Además y esto es súper confidencial; Aparentemente para usar sus poderes usa un cayado.- Dice demostrando que no tiene sospechas de Jack, quien le dice. -Como el mío.- A lo que Jack golpea la punta inferior de su cayado contra el piso, congelando el roció en el césped dónde están. -Si ¿Has visto un rufián así?- Dice el muñeco esperanzado. -No, lo siento.-

Negando que hubiera visto a alguien así. -Ya veo. Bueno nos vemos después Jack.- Se despide animado del espíritu. Mientras que Jack comienza a reír.

-Olaf ¿eh? Es simpático. Mejor me cambio rápido antes de que alguien más me encuentre.- Por lo que comienza a cambiarse rápido de ropa.

* * *

La búsqueda no había progresado en nada, a pesar de que además de los soldados, un tercio de Arendelle lo buscaba. Incluso Anna y Elsa se unieron a la búsqueda. Mientras Elsa buscaba en solitario se encontró con un pequeño amigo suyo. -¡Olaf!- Dice la reina al ver el muñeco de nieve recorrer las calles solo. -¿Qué haces aquí? te dije que te quedaras en el castillo.- Lo regaña la reina.

-Lo sé. Pero yo también quiero ayudar a atrapar al rufián.- Le responde a la Reina, poniendo ojos de cachorro.

-Bueno. Puedes ayudar. Pero no te apartes de mí ¿Entendido?- a lo que Olaf responde inclinando la cabeza -¿Y has tenido suerte?- Le pregunta como si ya supiera la respuesta.

-No. Pero encontré ayuda.- Dice mientras camina al lado de Elsa. -Un muchacho joven de pelo blanco y ojos azules. Prometió avisarme si lo ve.- Con esas palabras Elsa se pone enfrente del muñeco y le interroga.

-¿Dónde dices que viste a ese muchacho?- Habla preocupada mientras, que Olaf se pone a recordar.

-Al final de la calle. Pero Elsa no creo que debas preocuparte por él, tiene poderes de hielo como tú.- En eso Olaf, comienza a pensar y formula una pregunta a Elsa. -Elsa ¿Qué es un rufián?- Al hacer la pregunta se da cuenta que está solo. -Bueno ya le preguntare la próxima.- Y se retira a seguir la búsqueda del rufián, del cual sabe cómo es, pero no lo que es.

* * *

Jack ya se había cambiado y conseguido un saco, para meter su otra ropa. También consiguió una capa con capucha azul. Para que no le vean los ojos ni el cabello. Ahora se dedicaba a caminar de un lado al otro, esquivando a sus perseguidores, mientras espera la salida del sol, para poder ver el lugar dónde está.

-¡Quieto!- Le dice una voz femenina que reconoce. Jack voltea y ve a la reina.

-Su majestad. En que le puede ayudar este humilde sirviente.- Intenta fingir que es un aldeano del lugar, pero Elsa ya lo descubrió.

-Deja de fingir. Sé que eres tú.- Le reprocha, mientras que Jack se quita la capucha sin entender como hizo para descubrirlo tan rápido.

-¿Cómo lo supiste?- Pregunta molesto por el tiempo perdido en buscar la ropa y la capa.

-Muy fácil. No usas calzado, ni nada que proteja tus pies y la capa no los cubre.- En eso Jack ve que la capa en efecto, no alcanza a cubrir sus pies descalzos.

-Bueno, supongo que es todo.- Dice mientras se saca la capa, dejándola a un lado junto al saco y empuña su cayado con fuerza. -Me han dicho que puedes hacer magia invernal ¿Es verdad?- Pregunta estando preparado para lo que sea.

Elsa no responde, pero levanta su mano de la cual sale una fría niebla, acompañada de copos de hielo. -¿Esto responde tú pregunta?- Le muestra cómo es que usa sus poderes.

-No está mal ¿Pero puedes hacer esto?- Con lo que hace una esfera azul brillante, con sus poderes de hielo, la cual comienza a girar alrededor de ellos dos, dejando nieve, pero la esfera desaparece en la tercera vuelta.

-¿Por qué me atacaste en el castillo?- Pregunta directamente mientras mira de forma desafiante a Jack.

-No te ataque. No a ti por lo menos. Lo único que recuerdo, es que perseguía a un niño, que me atrapo en una especie de sombra, me rodeo con una luz y cuando me di cuenta choque contigo y empezó toda esta persecución.- Explico él del pelo blanco, mostrándose fatigado por todo lo que paso.

-¿Un chico?- Pregunto mientras hace memoria, recordando al chico del balcón, del cual ya se había olvidado. -¿Este chico era rubio y con heterocromía?- Le pregunta la reina, pero la respuesta la desalienta.

-"Hetero ¿qué?"- Le responde agregando un gesto de no entender la palabra. -No sé qué es eso, pero el niño que me envió aquí, no es rubio. Tiene el pelo negro y con los ojos de distinto color; uno rojo y el otro purpura.- Con esa respuesta Elsa se ve disgustada y le replica.

-Eso es heterocromía; Tener los ojos de color diferente.- Con eso Jack se ve avergonzado, pero expresa una sonrisa y se disculpa por lo sucedido.

-Perdón. No lo sabía, pero la verdad es que me sonaba de haberla escuchado esa palabra antes.- Le dice con una sonrisa, viéndose más relajado que antes, mientras pone su cayado detrás de su cabeza y lo envuelve con ambos brazos en los extremos.

-Bueno. Si no tienes malas intenciones. Me disculpo por la mala noche que has pasado y además te invito a que pases la noche en el castillo.- Le da la invitación mostrando una sonrisa.

Antes de que Jack pueda decir algo, oyen un fuerte estruendo, no muy lejos de dónde están. Ambos desvían sus miradas y ven una columna de humo levantarse. -¡Necesito que...!- Elsa le iba a pedir ayuda a Jack, pero este había desaparecido. -¿A dónde se fue?- Dice mientras hace una búsqueda rápida con los ojos, pero no logra encontrarlo. Además otro estruendo se oye y este acompañado por gritos de pánico. Por lo que Elsa se dirige al lugar.

* * *

En poco tiempo Elsa llega y ve la situación; los ciudadanos corrían horrorizados, por la presencia de lo que se podría describir como un ogro de cuatro metros, de piel gris oscuro, con las extremidades de sus brazos y pies anchas. Las cuales usaba para destruir todo en su camino. Su rostro contenía rasgos agresivos, como; colmillos, boca ancha y unos ojos que únicamente mostraban un brillo rojo. Algunos lanceros intentan mantener a raya a la criatura, pero les es imposible, ya que la criatura usa el largo de sus brazos, para hacerlos a un lado de un solo golpe. Elsa se ubica detrás de la bestia, para lanzarle bolas de nieve gigantes, pero estas no le hacen nada y el ogro la ignora continuando con su camino. Es cuando Elsa ve a su hermana tratando de ayudar a un niño, al que se le atoro el pie en unos escombros. Lo malo es que ellos están en el camino del ogro, por lo que Elsa advierte a su hermana.

-¡Anna cuidado!- La pelirroja ve como la criatura se acerca, por lo que intenta con más desespero el desatorar al niño. Elsa intenta llegar a su hermana pero está muy lejos para poder ayudarla. Finalmente la criatura está a un paso de aplastar a Anna y al niño. Por lo que Anna abraza al niño y cierra los ojos. -¡Anna!- Le grita su hermana, aún lejos como para poder hacer algo. En eso siente como algo pasa volando al lado suyo y ve como se dirige hacia su hermana y el niño. Sacándolos del lugar un segundo antes de que el gigante los aplastara. Elsa levanta la vista y ve como el joven, sostiene entre sus brazos a Anna y al niño, que esta sobre ella.

-¿Se encuentran bien?- Pregunta el espíritu, mientras aterriza frente a la reina, quien recibe a su hermana con un abrazo, mientras el niño le agradece a Jack. -Gracias, señor- Él le sonríe y le responde. -No es nada. Pero no me llames señor. Puedes llamarme Jack.-

-¡Anna! Pensé que te había perdido.- Le dice la reina, mientras comienza a estrujar a su hermana, quien le recuerda que aún necesita respirar.

-Elsa. No me dejas respirar...- Al oír eso Elsa la suelta y recupera la compostura, para después disculparse.

-Lo siento. Pero me alegra que estés bien.- Le dice alegre por su seguridad, a lo que ella responde abrazando a Elsa.

El ogro ruge haciendo recordar que sigue avanzando, interrumpiendo el momentáneo receso de tranquilidad. -Anna, llévate al niño y procura encontrar a sus padres.- Le da instrucciones a su hermana, quien le responde inclinando la cabeza, mientras Elsa avanza hacia la criatura, acompañada por Jack.

-Me imagino que tienes un plan para derrotarlo ¿no?- Pregunta con una sonrisa, como si ya supiera la respuesta.

-No ¿Y tú?- Le pregunta mostrando seriedad por la situación. Pero Jack en contraste le responde, con una sonrisa, que demostraba que se divertía.

-Tengo algo que podría funcionar. Pero hay que alejarlo del poblado a una zona no habitada.- Responde mientras ambos miran como la criatura se dirige al castillo.

-Hay un prado, sin gente a menos de medio kilómetro, de dónde está. Pero esa cosa no se desviara por nada. Dudo que podamos hacer que vaya a dónde queremos.- Habla de forma diligente, como reina que es.

-Ya he pensado en algo, te explico en el camino.- Al decir eso Jack se pone al lado de Elsa, para poner su mano en la cintura de la rubia. -¡Sujete con fuerza!- Le dice él alegre espíritu, para después comenzar a volar, Elsa obedece algo asustada, por ser su primer vuelo.

* * *

El ogro ya estaba a menos de 200 metros del castillo, por lo que el número de soldados en su camino aumento. Pero la criatura los hacia a un lado con solo un movimiento de uno de sus brazos. Es cuando Elsa aparece de los cielos, junto a Jack y poco después de que ambos tocan suelo, se ven rodeados por soldados.

-¡Detengan al intruso!- Grito uno de los soldados, pero antes de que le hicieran algo, Elsa los detiene.

-¡Alto! Ya arregle lo de él. Además ahora tenemos un problema más grande, por el que preocuparse.- Habla mientras lucha por mantener el equilibrio, por el mareo que le causo el vuelo.

Con eso explicado, uno de los soldados se acerca y pide instrucciones. -Su Majestad ¿Qué desea, que hagamos?- Elsa siente como todos la observan, no solo los soldados, también gente del reino, esperaban por sus palabras.

-Respalden a las personas y póngalas a salvo. Y todos quienes pueden ayudar háganlo.- Dirigió la última frase a los aldeanos, quienes juntos a los soldados empiezan a trabajar. -Yo me hare cargo de esa criatura.- Con eso dicho Elsa se dirige al ogro, seguida por Jack.

* * *

A pesar a la distancia a la que estaba la criatura pudo oír toda la conversación, pero no le dio ninguna importancia. Hasta que uno de los soldados se refirió a Elsa como "Su Majestad" Ahora la criatura se dirige a la reina, pero no cambia de dirección, porque ella se dirigía a enfrentarlo.

Jack se le adelanta, comienza a elevarse a mayor altura que la criatura, la cual no le presta mayor importancia. Hasta que Jack le lanzo un rayo con su cayado, justo a la cara. El impacto no lo daño ni nada, pero el hielo que se formó en su rostro, le impide ver y comienza a perder el equilibrio. Mientras Elsa se aproxima al ogro, el cual restriega sus manos en su rostro esperando poder quitarse la escarcha, pero antes de poder sacárselo, Elsa congela el suelo donde está, provocando que la criatura caiga al suelo de hielo. Es cuando Jack baja al suelo, frente a la reina, pero mirando al ogro.

-¡Rápido!- Le dice Jack, por lo que Elsa se agarra a la espalda de Jack y vuelve a emprender el vuelo. El espíritu comienza a llamar al viento para que empuje al ogro, mientras la reina crea un camino de hielo para que se deslice, hasta el prado.

Una vez que lo llevan allí, el guardián le hace una petición a la reina mientras aterriza.

-Bien. Ahora solo necesito que lo distraigas un rato, pero cuando te de la señal corre.- Una vez que da las instrucciones, envía una esfera hecha de sus poderes, que se ubica arriba de la cabeza de la criatura, después Jack se va volando hacia el cielo nocturno.

-¡Espera! ¡¿Que señal?!- Pregunta la reina sin bajar la guardia por la criatura, la cual ya se había sacado la escarcha del rostro y se reincorporo. Pero Jack ya se había alejado demasiado. Y la criatura comienza a ir tras Elsa.

Ella logra retener a la criatura con su hielo, pero la bestia es fuerte y testaruda, por lo que se libera fácilmente del hielo. -Más te vale darte prisa...- Dice a la vez que la criatura se dirige a ella.

* * *

Mientras Jack había alcanzado tal altura, que las luces del reino, se veían más pequeñas que hormigas.

-Bien. Creo que ya estoy a suficiente altura.- Dice mientras mira a su alrededor. Como temía, lo único que veía en la noche, era nada más que tierra envuelta en oscuridad. No podía ver ningún punto específico, que le dijera en dónde estaba o hacia dónde ir. Lo bueno es que no estaba allí para buscar indicaciones.

-Bien empecemos.- Dice dejando de admirar el paisaje, para elevar la punta de su cayado, con lo que alrededor de él, comienzan a aparecer pequeñas partículas que brillaban de celeste, las cuales se mueven en dirección al centro de su cayado.

* * *

Elsa lograba mantener a la criatura en el prado. En algunas ocasiones lograba que se quedara quieta, formando hielo que lo mantenía aferrado al piso, pero la criatura fácilmente se liberaba por medio de su fuerza bruta. Elsa cansada de la persecución, crea una masa extensa de sus poderes y la envía al ogro, congelándolo en el acto.

-No eres tan feroz ahora ¿O sí?- Le dice a la criatura, con una sonrisa de victoria en su rostro.

Elsa se acerca a la bestia para examinarla, lo mira con cierta repugnancia. No se notaba cuando estaba en movimiento pero la criatura estaba llena de cicatrices, también a pesar de su fuerza, su cuerpo se veía flácido. Sus manos estaban deformes, no solo por las cicatrices, sino también por extrañas formaciones sobre ellas, por ultimo una de sus manos tiene cuatro dedos y la otra tres. Pero lo que más desagrado a Elsa, era el rostro; dentro de su ancha boca había dientes rotos, de colores verdes y amarillos, la nariz aplastada, dejando ver el interior de esta, solo tenía la mitad de la oreja derecha y la otra no se veía mejor, ya que parece haber sido deformada por un fuerte golpe.

-Sí que eres feo.- Le dice aliviada de que haya terminado. Pero el hielo de la criatura comienza a temblar y con una explosión se libera. La explosión tira a Elsa al suelo, por lo que la criatura finalmente tiene a su alcance a la reina. Poco a poco Elsa se reincorporaba pero al ritmo en que lo hacía, sería demasiado tarde.

-¡Aléjate de mi hermana!- Grito Anna, el ogro por reflejo voltea y recibe un trozo de hielo en la cara. Ahora la criatura si está enfadada, por lo que deja a Elsa e inicia una corrida hacia Anna.

-¡Anna!- Grita Elsa al recuperar totalmente la conciencia y ver a su hermana como objetivo del ogro. Logra congelar una de las piernas de la bestia al suelo. Provocando que caiga. La reina corre para reunirse con su hermana, cuando pasa a un lado de la criatura le envía un rayo de sus poderes, lo que causa que se forme hielo a un lado de su cuerpo, evitando que se levante.

-¡Anna! ¡¿Qué haces aquí?!- Le pregunta viéndose molesta.

Por lo que Anna inicia una rápida explicación. -Estaba volviendo al castillo, después de que deje al niño con sus padres, cuando me encontré con tu camino de hielo, lo seguí. Y cuando te vi en el suelo a punto de ser aplastada, por esa cosa.- Hace una pausa para tomar aire. -Agarre un pedazo de hielo de los que estaban en el suelo y se lo arroje.- Termina de explicar la castaña rojiza. -Por cierto ¿no estabas con el chico de pelo blanco?- Agrega Anna, mirando alrededor.

-Se fue volando. Dijo que me quedara aquí a distraerlo y esperara su señal.- Dice molesta mientras devuelve su atención al ogro, quien ya había roto el hielo de Elsa y se dispone a levantarse.

-¿Cuál es la señal?- Pregunta Anna, mirando como el ogro enfurecido se acerca lentamente a ellas.

-No lo sé.- Le responde a su hermana. En eso la esfera que le dejo Jack en la cabeza del ogro brilla con gran intensidad.

-¿Sera eso acaso?- Le responde mientras pone su mano entre sus ojos, para bloquear la luz, igual que Elsa.

-No estoy segura, pero por las dudas.- Elsa lanza un rayo a los pies del ogro, aprovechando que la luz lo sorprende y se queda quieto. Lo que crea un bloque de hielo que lo cubría desde los pies hasta la cintura. El ogro golpea el hielo esperando romperlo, pero Elsa envía un segundo rayo y atrapa los brazos de la bestia en el bloque de hielo. Elsa sabe que no lo detendrá por mucho tiempo, pero eso no evita que se dibuje una sonrisa en su cara.

-Elsa...- Comienza a llamar la atención de su hermana tirando de la manga de su vestido, con la cabeza inclinada hacia arriba. -No creo que esa haya sido la señal.-

-¿Por qué lo dices?- Pregunta intrigada, a lo que Anna le responde inclinando su cabeza hacia arriba. Una especie de cometa azul se dirigía en caída libre hacia la criatura.

El cometa es en realidad Jack, quien pone la punta de su cayado frente a él, que es de dónde viene el brillo azul. Elsa y Anna corren pensando lo peor. La criatura por otro lado, a pesar de no poder ver, por la constante luz sobre su cabeza, logra liberar sus brazos y vuelve a golpear el bloque que lo inmoviliza. Cuando le queda poco para liberarse, la esfera desaparece con lo que el ogro ve como Jack se dirige a él. Y por ser terca como es, se pone en posición para golpear a Jack. Después del impacto, se ve un flash celeste. Y después se ve una columna de espesa niebla blanca, que cae lentamente al piso. De la columna sale Jack, agotado e incapaz de mantenerse en pie. Elsa y Anna ven como sale de la columna de niebla y se acercan a ayudarlo.

-Alto...- Intenta gritar pero le fallan los pulmones. Ambas escuchan lo que dicen y se detienen. Al hacerlo ven como la niebla congela todo lo que toca. -Es aire frio. Demasiado frio...- Dice mientras finalmente cae sobre sus rodillas. Con un último esfuerzo levanta su cayado con lo que un pequeño tornado levanta la niebla y se la lleva a las nubes...

Pero una vez que la niebla no está, detrás de Jack aparece la silueta del ogro.

-¡Cuidado!- Advierte Elsa al joven, que solo voltea para ver de qué se trata.

-Tranquila...- Le dice mientras se levanta con pesadez y se dirige a la silueta. -Ahora es solo una paleta helada.- Alega mientras le da un golpe con su cayado, provocando que se forme una grieta, que se extiendo en todo el cuerpo del ogro y se rompe. -Retiro lo dicho ahora son pedazos de paleta helada.-

-¿Que le hiciste?- Pregunta Anna, quien junto a Elsa se acercan a su "aparentemente" nuevo aliado.

-Solo le di aire, que estaba a una altura superior de 20 km., la cual tiene una temperatura menor a -40°c, para después enfriarla aún más con mis poderes. Dando como resultado un aire con temperatura de menos doscientos grados Celsius.- Explico ya apunto de desmayarse, por lo que comienza a caer, pero Elsa lo agarra.

-¿Estas bien?- Pregunta preocupada mientras su hermana se acerca y la ayuda a acostarlo.

Jack solo le sonríe y le dice. -Jack.-

-¿Qué?- Dice Elsa confundida.

-Mi nombre; es Jack, Jack Frost. Ahora me tienes que decir el tuyo.- Le dice con una sonrisa, mientras cierra los ojos y parece estar durmiéndose.

La reina parece dudar un poco, pero igual le responde. -Elsa. Soy Elsa, Reina de Arendelle.-

-Bonito nombre...- Dice por última vez mientras cae dormido.

-¿Y ahora qué hacemos?- Le pregunta Anna, mientras Elsa mira a Jack indecisa.

_Continuara..._

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado y ahora a contestar reviews:

**LaRenedesNeiges:** Gracias. Me alegra que seas paciente y te agradezco mucho que me hayas dado el primer comentario.

**MyobiXHitachiin:** Me alegra que te interese, lo bueno es que ya escribi el tercer capitulo y solo después de dos semanas. También te agradezco el que sigas mi historia. Y sobre lo de Anna siendo perceptiva, admitamos que todos lo hacemos, sobretodo cuando se trata de la vida amorosa de las personas, pero no por perceptivos sino por metidos. Bueno es solo mi opinión, claro.

**rose:** Bueno sobre los capítulos largos, tengo un problema y es que no me gusta hacerlos largos. Un ejemplo seria el capitulo dos, originalmente se iba a llamar "Mal Comienzo y Buen final" Pero cuando me di cuenta escribi un montón y lo dividí en dos. No entiendo el por que, pero no me gusta escribir capítulos largos.

**dizzy-miss-lizzieeeeee:** Y el que estés confundida es el objetivo del desarrollo de una historia, también el que el lector este interesado, para seguir la historia. Al menos es lo que mi madre me decía. Y sobre la naturaleza juguetona de Jack, mi idea es destacar las diferencias entre Elsa y Jack, para... Bueno no he planeado mucho hasta ahora, solo eso. Pero tengo confianza en que sabre que hacer, cuando llegue el momento.

Bueno eso es todo, por favor dejen comentarios, sigan la historia, lo que sea ¡PERO HAGAN ALGO!

...

Perdón perdí la compostura...


	4. Capítulo 04: Iniciando Buenas Relaciones

**Lo prometido es deuda, y a menos de una hora de que termine el viernes, termine la historia. Me costo... Pero lo hice. Bueno quiero dedicar este capitulo, que es la prueba de mi regreso oficial para seguir escribiendo esta historia, a todos los que siguen mi historia, lo han puesto en favoritos y han dejado comentarios hasta ahora ¡Muchas gracias a todos! Me hacen querer seguir escribiendo (Son muchos y me da flojera poner sus nombres... bueno no son muchos, pero igual me da flojera. Quizás otro día los ponga)**

**Por cierto me entere que se puede contestar los comentarios directamente pero no se hacerlo, alguien me dice como. Me seria más sencillo responder de uno en uno, que todos de una sola vez.**

**Todos los derechos de autor y de personajes, de las películas Frozen y Rise of the Guardians, pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores (Disney y DreamWorks) Historia escrita con el propósito de entretener y no con fines de lucro.**

* * *

Capítulo 04: Iniciando Buenas Relaciones

Jack estaba tendido sobre el suelo dormido, mientras que las dos hermanas lo miraban sin saber qué hacer con él.

-¡Elsa! ¡Elsa!- Comienza a llamar la atención de la joven quien finalmente responde, mirándola.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué sucede Anna?- Pregunta después de salir de sus pensamientos.

-¿Que vamos a hacer con él? Es decir no lo vamos a encerrar otra vez. Nos ayudó a combatir esa cosa.- Expone en defensa del joven dormido. Por lo que Elsa piensa un poco y le responde a su hermana.

-No lo haremos. Hare que lo lleven a una de las habitaciones del castillo. Le daré el beneficio de la duda, pero estará custodiado por los guardias. Por lo menos hasta que sepa que es lo que hace aquí.- Dice con un tono serio, mientras toma el cayado de Jack y concluye. -Y para asegurarme de que no se escape otra vez. Yo me quedare con esto.- A lo que Anna responde con una sonrisa, mientras algunos soldados se acercan a ellas, para saber qué es lo que sucedió y a su vez lentamente comienza una ligera nevada.

* * *

Sobre una de las montañas había un enorme can negro, de ojos rojos, que miraba con atención lo sucedido. El perro fácilmente media 1.10 de altura y de largo parecía medir más de 2 metros. Al ver como termino la batalla del ogro, el enorme lobo le da la espalda a Arendelle y da un increíble salto, dirigiéndose a los pies de la montaña. Al tocar suelo, el animal comienza una carrera a una sorprende velocidad, esquiva obstáculos con una gracia sin igual y da saltos tan grandes, que con solo verlos da la impresión de que son imposibles. El lobo finalmente comienza a avanzar más lentamente, cuando llega a lo que parece ser un cementerio. Donde más lobos iguales a este, están presentes y algunos excavan una tumba en especial. Y frente a esta tumba, está el mismo hombre envuelto en telas, el cual emanaba una niebla negra, con destellos rojos, de su cuerpo, con la cual le dio vida al ogro.

-Veo que ya has vuelto.- Le dice al lobo recién llegado. -Y dime; ¿Qué paso con el ogro?- Al decir esto la mirada del lobo y de su amo se cruzaron, con lo que el lobo transmite todo lo que sabe a su amo. -Ya veo...- Dice con un tono oscuro, pero no molesto. -Bueno, no es como si no fuera parte de mi plan. Pero veo que a esa Reina le gusta romper los juguetes.- Dice con un tono aún más siniestro.

En eso varios lobos que excavaban la tumba comienzan a aullar con lo que su amo mira en el agujero que hicieron sus lacayos. Allí estaba un elegante ataúd hecho de piedra, obviamente seria para alguien importante, un general, un príncipe quizás...

-Bueno, la Reina no se tendrá que preocupar por romper el juguete que le envié, ya que dentro de poco le enviare uno nuevo.- Dice mientras desciende al agujero que crearon sus perros, los cuales salen para darle espacio a su amo.

Él ser se pone a un lado del ataúd y de un golpe atraviesa la tapa de piedra, rompiéndola en dos y del mismo brazo comienza a salir la niebla. Poco después él sujeto saca su brazo del interior del ataúd y sale del agujero. Mientras la mitad superior de la tapa, sale volando y cae a varios metros de distancia de la tumba, de la cual sale un hombre delgado, cabello negro y corto, con ojos que brillaban de un intenso rojo. Llevaba puesto una armadura ligera y una espada delgada que colgaba de su cintura.

-Dan, El Demonio. Ya sabes que hacer. Y asegúrate de crear mucho caos a dónde vas.- Le dice mientras se retira acompañado por los animales que lo obedecían.

El guerrero mira en dirección a Arendelle y comienza su larga caminata hacia allá.

* * *

Mientras en el Polo Norte del otro mundo. El trineo rojo, tirado por los renos, entra a un edificio que parecía construido en medio de una montaña de hielo. Una vez que estaciona el trineo interroga a la primera persona que encuentra.

-¡¿Como que no lo encontraron?!- Pregunto desesperado él hombre vestido de rojo, a la joven mujer mitad colibrí, mientras baja de su trineo después de que entrego los regalos.

-Lo siento Norte.- Le dice mostrándose preocupada y continua con un tono más melancólico. -Yo y mis hadas buscamos en donde dijiste que dejaste a Jack. Incluso buscamos en todo el océano.- Le responde mostrándose afligida, mientras baja la mirada.

En eso, por la entrada del trineo, llego Sandman, sobre una nube hecha de su arena.

-¡Meme!- Dicen ambos espíritus al ver a su compañero. Santa es el primero en acercarse e interrogarlo.

-¡Dime que lo encontraste!- Le dice exasperado, creyendo que él tuvo mejor suerte. Pero el Guardián De Los Sueños, solo mueve la cabeza de un lado al otro, respondiendo la pregunta de su compañero guardián.

Con ese gesto Norte se enfurece, y golpea uno de los pilares de hielo. -Es mi culpa...- Dice con un tono de remordimiento mientras se cubre su rostro con la mano derecha, por haber dejado a Jack solo contra el enemigo. -No debí haberlo dejado allí. Debí quedarme y pelear. Ambos lo hubiéramos vencido y él estaría bien.-

Tooth y Sandman se acercan para animar a su amigo, quien cae en la culpa. El primero en actuar es Sandman quien, llama la atención del barbudo, tirando de su abrigo. Y una vez que este lo mira, crea sobre su cabeza varias imágenes con su arena dorada.

-Meme tiene razón.- Le dice el hada y continúa. -Si no repartías los regalos, nuestros poderes hubieran disminuido mucho.-

Pese a que intentan animarlo, Norte suelta un suspiro. Por lo que Tooth intenta algo más.

-Norte, estoy segura que Jack está bien.- Ella le da una sonrisa amistosa, una vez que Nicolás la mira. -Él es muy persistente y tenaz. Así que estoy muy segura de que se encuentra bien. Además es ahora cuando más te necesitamos Norte, tenemos que salvar a Jack de Pitch.- Con esas palabras de aliento Norte finalmente se anima y comienza a dar instrucciones, con un tono que mostraba determinación.

-¡Tienes razón! ¡Phil, Tom y Luke!- Llamo a tres yetis, que se hicieron presente apenas oyeron sus nombres. -Necesito que preparen el trineo y atiendan a los renos. Apenas regrese Conejo con la ubicación del nuevo escondite de Pitch, iremos a salvar a Jack.- Con eso dicho los yetis se pusieron en movimiento, mientras él grandulón se dirige a Tooth. -Hada. Has que tus haditas vuelvan a recolectar los dientes. Es obvio que si Pitch secuestro a Jack, lo mantendrá en un lugar dónde no podremos encontrarlo. Pero diles que mantengan ojos y oídos abiertos ante cualquier cosa. No sabemos cuándo una pista podría aparecer.- Dice esto último con un tono más comprensible.

-¡A la orden! Hare que les llegue el mensaje de inmediato.- Dice mostrándose seria y determinada.

-Meme, tú debes seguir dando sueños a los niños. Si Pitch volvió, de seguro los atacara. Por lo cual los debes de proteger.- Le dijo el barbudo mientras le apunta con el dedo índice, de su mano derecha. A lo que Sandman responde extendiendo su brazo derecho, con el pulgar levantado.

Pero antes de que lo haga, Norte les dice algo más. -Y Hada, Meme...-

-¿Si?- Le responde la mujer mitad colibrí, mientras ella y él pequeño guardián voltean para ver que quiere.

-Gracias.- Les dice con una sonrisa, por lo que Tooth y Sanderson le responden con la misma mueca y hacen una rápida inclinación con la cabeza.

A continuación Tooth le da las instrucciones, que recibió de Norte, a sus hadas. A la vez Sandman vuelve a crear su nube de arena, para repartir sueños. Mientras Santa se disponía a ayudar a los yetis con el trineo. Pero antes de que Meme se fuera o que Nicolás empezara a trabajar, se abre un agujero en el suelo y sale un conejo de 1.85 de altura.

-¡Conejo!- Dijo él barbudo mientras se acerca al conejo. -Dime que traes buenas noticias.- Le dice con un tono serio, mientras posa sus manos en los hombros del Guardián De La Esperanza.

-Traigo noticias amigo. Pero depende del como lo veas que sean buenas o malas.- Respondió con el mismo tono serio. Por lo que los tres guardianes comenzaron a mirar confusos a Aster, por sus palabras.

Los guardianes comienzan a caminar en dirección al salón del globo terráqueo. Y en el camino el conejo australiano les relato lo que ocurrió.

-Cuando me encargaste buscar la nueva guarida de Black. Creí que encontraría pistas en su anterior escondite. Y vaya que encontré una pista.- Dice con cierto tono sarcástico.

-¿Qué encontraste?- Pregunta Tooth, mostrándose intrigada.

-No es lo que encontré lo que me impresiono. Sino a quien.- Dice mientras se pone enfrente del grupo y se detiene encarándolos.

-Ya Conejo. No nos mantengas en suspenso. Dinos a quien encontraste.- Pregunta Norte, mientras se le ve un poco preocupado por lo poco que revela su compañero.

-Me encontré a Pitch.- Con eso dicho los guardianes muestran una expresión de desconcierto, por lo que él guardián continúa. -Y no lo encontré solo. Estaba acompañado por sus pesadillas, las cuales lo mantienen a raya.- Concluyo, dejando sin habla a sus compañeros.

Norte fue el primero en seguir avanzando hacia adelante, acompañado de Aster. Segundos después de Tooth y Sandman.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- Dice molesto, mientras ingresa a la sala del globo terráqueo, junto a los demás.

-Lo que oyes Norte. Quien te ataco anoche y se llevó a Jack, no era Pitch. Él no puede hacer nada, sin que sus pesadillas lo ataquen.- Le reprocha el conejo de 1.85, mientras el grandulón intentaba asimilar la noticia.

-Pero entonces ¿quién me ataco y se llevó a Jack?- Pregunta confundido, mirando al resto de los guardianes, los cuales tienen expresiones diferentes, pero con el mismo significado que el de Norte, "confundidos".

-Yo puedo responder eso.- Dice una voz algo apagada, detrás de Santa.

Sanderson, Tooth y Aster, levantan sus miradas, mientras Nicolás voltea y dirige su mirada a la parte de arriba del modelo a escala de la Tierra. Allí estaba sentado un joven delgado, que miraba a los guardianes. Tanto su piel, como sus cabellos blancos, emitían una hermosa luz blanca, los iris de sus ojos son blancos, y parecían poder reflejar todo. Vestía un traje negro que parecía estar compuesto de una pieza, el cual cubría todo su cuerpo excepto la cabeza. Él chico mostraba una sonrisa algo forzada y nerviosa. Mientras su voz se oía algo tímida. Y en sus manos se encontraba una lanza negra, con una punta de metal que brillaba.

-¡Nightlight!- Dice Norte sorprendido, mientras se acerca al muchacho, lo más que le permite la plataforma. -¿Qué haces aquí?-

Él joven comenzó a volar y se disponía a aterrizar en frente de Santa, quien retrocedió un poco para darle espacio para el aterrizaje.

-Manny me envió con un mensaje para ustedes. Tiene que ver con Jack.- Con eso los guardianes pusieron mayor atención a las palabras que salían del joven. -Jack fue elegido para realizar una misión. Por lo que no estará disponible por un tiempo indeterminado.- Dijo con tono modesto.

-¡¿Como que fue elegido para una misión?!- Responde molesto el Guardián De La Esperanza. -¡¿Por qué no nos lo dijo antes de irse?! ¡¿A qué parte del mundo fue?! ¡¿Y por qué Hombre De La Luna lo eligió a él?!- Dijo la última pregunta con un tono de frustración.

-Yo...- Comenzó a decir él joven vestido de negro, con un tono de duda, por lo que los guardianes devuelven su atención a él. -...No dije que lo haya elegido Manny. Es más por lo que se, tampoco está en este mundo.-

-¿Como que no lo eligió él Hombre De La Luna? ¿Entonces quien fue?- Dijo el conejo aturdido.

-¿Qué quieres decir con que no está en este mundo?- Dijo Tooth mostrándose inquieta.

Él joven se comenzó a sentir presionado, por lo que repite el para que vino.

-Miren, yo solo vine a dejarles un mensaje.- Dijo en su defensa alegando que no sabía más del tema. Por lo que los guardianes se comienzan a ver preocupados y bajan la cabeza. -Manny también dijo, que no tienen que preocuparse. Que Jack volvería con bien. Además con el Coco derrotado, no hace falta preocuparse por su ausencia.- Les dice para que no se preocupen y después comienza a levitar, para después salir volando, a una increíble velocidad, por una de las ventanas.

-¿Qué se supone que significa todo esto?- Dijo molesto Aster, mientras mira a los demás. A lo que el Hombre De Arena, solo responde levantando los hombros.

-No lo sé Conejo.- Dice Santa, mostrándose estresado, por todo lo que paso. -Solo espero que en donde quiera que este, se encuentre con bien.-

* * *

En un bosque, en el cual aún no se ven los primeros rayos del sol, donde la poca nieve que está presente se acumula alrededor de los árboles y rocas, pero que aun así se hacía sentir un fuerte frio. Caminan dos personas; Un joven de 18 años, de estatura normal para su edad, con ojos color café, pelo castaño y muy despeinado. Además iba con una sonrisa bien marcada en el rostro, que demostraba lo inquieto que estaba. Vestía ropa gruesa, pero no era visible por la capa color marrón que lo cubría desde el cuello hasta la cintura, salvo por los pantalones marrones, que estaban atados en los extremos para evitar que el frio entre y cubriendo sus pies unas botas de cuero. Él joven llevaba tirando del brazo a una niña, de ojos y cabellos igual a los del chico pero, con el cabello más largo y no tan descuidado, como el muchacho. La chica parece estar medio dormida, ya que camina con pesadez y con los ojos entre cerrados. La niña también llevaba una capa, que le cubría de la cintura hasta los hombros, pero se notaba que llevaba un vestido de tonalidades marrones y grises, por la falda larga, que le cubría hasta los pies.

-Vamos Emma ya falta poco.- Le dice el muchacho mientras tira del brazo de la niña.

La niña solo suelta un bostezo, que demuestra que aun esta somnolienta. -Jack...- Dice con pereza. -¿por qué me levantaste tan temprano? El sol ni siquiera ha salido ¿y a donde me llevas?- Pregunta la niña, mostrándose cansada no solo por la falta de sueño sino también por la caminata y el frio, que congelaba el aliento de ambos con solo salir de sus bocas.

-Es una sorpresa, ya verás. Te juro que no te arrepentirás.- Dice con un tono alegre, mientras sigue tirando del brazo de su hermana.

Los hermanos siguen caminando unos minutos más, hasta llegar a un claro en el bosque, con pastos aun verdes, con lo que Jack le dice alegre.

-¡Llegamos!- Mientras extiende sus brazos hacia el terreno despejado.

-Me levantaste a estas horas de la mañana, me trajiste hasta aquí y con este frio ¿solo para mostrarme un claro?- Dice la niña fastidiada, ya con los ojos bien abiertos del odio que le tenía a su hermano. -Me voy.- Dice otra vez con la voz cansada, además de malhumorada.

-No, espera.- Le dice el muchacho, mientras la agarra desde atrás de su capa, para detenerla. -Aún no has visto nada. Solo dame algo de tiempo ¿Si?- Le suplica a su hermana, quien suelta un suspiro.

-Está bien. Pero si no sucede nada, yo...- No completa la frase porque en el momento en que dijo "Esta bien" Jack la levanto, sujetándola de la cintura y llevándola a una orilla del claro.

-Te juro que no te arrepentirás.- Le dice feliz, para después dejarla en la orilla, mirando en dirección al centro del claro, Jack se pone en frente de Emma y retrocede un poco y con sus manos hace un gesto, como si se estuviera asegurando de que su hermana estuviera en el lugar correcto. -No aún no. Un poco más a la derecha.- Se acerca a la niña y con su mano izquierda le da un pequeño empujón a la derecha. Él joven vuelve a retroceder y hace el mismo gesto, mientras su hermana lo mira confusa por sus acciones. -¡Perfecto!- Dice Jack mientras se ubica detrás de ella y le tapa los ojos con ambas manos.

-¿Qué haces?- Pregunta la niña ya harta de las acciones de su hermano mayor.

-Ya te lo dije, es una sorpresa. Ahora no abras los ojos hasta que yo te diga.- Habla con cierta gracia alegre, mientras espera el momento adecuado para que su hermana vea, lo que él quiere que vea. La niña no dice nada, pero su rostro tenía un gesto de molestia, por la situación.

Jack y Emma se quedan quietos por varios minutos, guardando silencio. Finalmente, cuando los rayos del sol comienzan a dar en el claro, Jack le dice. -Ya está, puedes abrirlos.- Le dice a la pequeña, mientras saca sus manos de sus ojos. Y mientras los abre ella le replica.

-Más vale que esto valga la...- No termina la frase ya que se asombra al ver el cambio que sufrió el paisaje, con la llegada de los rayos del sol; En el aire, totalmente estáticos, habían cientos de pequeños destellos de luz, que con los rayos del sol se hicieron notar y brillaban como si hubieran minúsculos diamantes en el aire. -... pena.- Completa la frase mientras mira, el paisaje que parecía sacado de un cuento de hadas.

-¿Y valió la pena?- Le dice Jack con una sonrisa, sabiendo la respuesta de la niña.

-¿Es...? ¿Es magia?- Pregunta la niña, hipnotizada por el bello ambiente que se formó, mientras camina al centro del claro y su hermano, la acompaña desde atrás.

-Casi, pero no...- Dice con una sonrisa y continúa explicando. -Es solo humedad que se congelo en el aire, formando fragmentos de hielo tan pequeños, que hace imposible que uno los vea.- Ambos llegan al centro del terreno, con lo que Emma gira lentamente para ver como los brillos adornan el lugar y Jack sigue explicando. -Pero cuando la luz del sol golpea estos pequeños cristales de hielo, estos crean un pequeño destello, haciendo posible el verlos. Es realmente hermoso ¿no?- Concluye Jack, admirando con una sonrisa el brillo de los cristales de nieve.

-¿Y desde cuando sabes tanto sobre estas cosas?- Pregunta la niña, mientras le da una mirada picara a su hermano, acompañada de una sonrisa.

-¡Hey!- Dice con un tono de ofendido y continúa con un tono de arrogancia. -Quizás no lo demuestre muy seguido. Pero yo soy una persona muy culta.-

-Seguro...- Le responde Emma mostrándose escéptica por las palabras de Jack. -A ver; Si eres una persona tan culta, dime ¿qué significa ser una persona "culta"?- Le dice, con una sonrisa que anticipaba su victoria.

-Ahhh...- Jack comienza a dudar de si sabe la respuesta correcta o no. -Es una persona que sabe mucho...- Responde dudando, a lo que su hermana le responde con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. -¡No! Es... Es una persona que estudia mucho.- Su hermana esta vez le responde ladeando su cabeza de un lado al otro. Él muchacho suelta un suspiro y se decide a decir la verdad. -Está bien. Cuando encontré esto hace unos días, le pregunte al profesor del pueblo que era y memorice la mayor parte de lo que me dijo.-

-Lo sabía.- Responde la niña, que comienza a caminar con aires de grandeza.

-¿Y cómo es que lo sabias?- Pregunta confuso, sin entender como lo descubrió tan rápidamente.

-Fácil. Dijiste que eras una "persona culta" Pero las personas que son cultas, lo son porque saben de costumbres ajenas a las suyas y no de estos actos de la naturaleza.- Dice con una sonrisa ganadora, mientras salta y junta las manos como si quisiera atrapar algo con ese acto, que repite constantemente.

-Ya veo.- Dice el joven dándose cuenta de su error, mostrándose avergonzado por ello, pero aun con una sonrisa en su rostro. -Por cierto ¿qué estás haciendo ahora?- Interroga a su hermana al ver lo que hacía.

-Estoy tratando de agarrar un poco de brillo, para llevárselo a mamá y papá, para que lo vean.- Le responde mientras mira el interior de sus manos para ver si logro capturar algunos. Jack suelta unas pocas carcajadas por el acto de su hermana.

-En serio ¿Y se supone que tú eres la más lista de los dos?- Le cuestiona a la niña, quien se irrita por el comentario, pero sigue en sus intentos de atrapar los brillos. -Permíteme.- Le dice mientras se quita la capa.

-¿Qué piensas hacer para atraparlos?- Le dice mostrándose escéptica ante las posibilidades de su hermano.

-Solo mira. Mira y aprende.- Le dice a Emma, mientras agarra su capa de los extremos, del cuello. Para después comenzar a abanicar la capa, de un lado al otro y de arriba hacia abajo. Hace esto durante unos segundos y después expone su capa enfrente de su hermana. -¡Ta Tan!- Dice mostrando su capa que tenía incrustados los cristales de hielo, haciendo que su capa, tenga pequeños brillos estampados.

-Bien...- Le dice con un rostro que revelaba alegría. -Al parecer si existe algo dentro se esa cabeza tuya.- Jack mira a su hermana por el comentario que hizo, pero no se ve molesto, por el contrario está sonriendo y suelta una pequeña risa.

-Bien. Ya basta de bromas. Si no volvemos antes de que mamá y papá despierten, estaremos castigados por años.- Le dice mientras le da su capa, que tenía estampada los brillos, a su hermana y emprende el camino para regresar a casa.

Pero antes de que salgan del claro, Emma llama a su hermano preocupada.

-Jack, Jack- Comienza a llamar la niña, mientras que Jack va a su lado rápidamente.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa?- Pregunta preocupado.

-Los brillos están desapareciendo...- Dice con un tono triste, mientras le muestra la capa. En efecto, los brillos estaban desapareciendo de uno en uno. -Y también los demás lo hacen.- Replica para que su hermano mirara alrededor. Los brillos estaban desapareciendo y la prueba era que ahora había menos de la mitad de los brillos que había originalmente y a cada segundo, había menos.

-Oh no...- Dice Jack como si se acordara de algo mientras pone su mano en la cabeza. -Emma, está bien. No es algo de qué preocuparse.- Le dice con un tono complaciente, para calmar a la niña.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa? ¿Por qué desaparecen los brillos?- Pregunta un poco más calmada. Por lo que Jack responde.

-¿Recuerdas que te dije que el brillo era causado por pequeños fragmentos de hielo?- Le pregunta a su hermana, mientras que esta inclina la cabeza afirmando que si lo recordaba. -Pues lo que paso es que el hielo se derritió y por eso los brillos desaparecen.- Ante la explicación que da Jack, la niña se desanima, ya que esperaba poder mostrar los hermosos brillos que se hicieron presente en ese momento a sus padres. Por lo que Jack intenta animarle. -Quizás solo duro un poco, pero tienes que admitir que la vista era hermosa, ¿o no?- Le dice con un tono alegre, mientras se pone de cuclillas y acaricia cabeza de su hermana.

Emma se pone un poco pensativa y le contesta. -Sí, tienes razón.- Y se dibuja una sonrisa en su cara.

Una vez que Jack ve sonreír a la niña, se pone su capa y vuelve a iniciar el camino a casa, mientras ella lo sigue desde atrás.

-Jack ¿y si traemos a mamá y papá, mañana para que lo vean?- Pregunta la niña ya reavivada totalmente.

-Lo siento Emma. Pero dicen que mañana va a comenzar a nevar. Y con la nieve los brillos no va a poder destacar.- Le responde mirando al frente para no perderse. -Pero te prometo que cuando haya menos nieve, traeremos a papá y mamá para que lo vean ¿Qué te parece?- Le pregunta a su hermana pero esta no contesta. -¿Emma? ¿Emma que es lo que pasa...?- Jack voltea para ver que le sucede a su hermana, pero al momento que lo hace, se da cuenta que está no está. Por lo que en el muchacho se comienza a mostrar asustado y preocupado. -¡Emma! ¡Emma!- Grita el joven mientras avanza sin rumbo en el bosque esperando encontrar a su hermana y repitiendo sin descanso su nombre.

A la vez que continuaba con su camino y sin notarlo, comenzó a aparecer nieve en el suelo donde estaba, pero no le prestaba atención, además no importaba hacia donde iba, cada vez había menos árboles y el sol mismo había desaparecido. Una vez que la nieve del suelo, llego a sus rodillas, se desato una feroz tormenta de nieve. Pero eso no detenía Jack, por lo que seguía buscando. Finalmente Jack nota que el lugar donde estaba había cambiado, por lo que se queda quieto y comienza a llamar a su hermana una vez más, pero antes de que lo haga, un cumulo de nieve lo entierra vivo. Jack sale inmediatamente a la superficie, la cual ahora se encontraba formada por la nieve y un cielo oscuro. El muchacho luchaba por mantenerse en la superficie, pero la nieve se movía sola, haciendo imposible dicha tarea, por lo que Jack termina bajo la nieve. Segundos después de que Jack se hundiera, de la nieve sale un rayo azulado y del punto donde se originó dicho rayo, sale Jack. Pero con la tez y pelos blancos, además de que sus ojos tenían un color celeste y en un su mano derecha sostenía un cayado. Ahora Jack comenzaba a volar para poner distancia entre él y la nieve. Pero la nieve, a base de su basta extensión crea tentáculos, que logran atrapar a Jack y lo devuelven al interior de la nieve, donde poco a poco es enterrado.

-¡Emma! ¡Emma!- Grita el nombre de su hermana aun esperando respuesta de ella. Pero no da resultado y Jack es enterrado vivo bajo la nieve.

* * *

Jack despierta de forma abrupta. Sentándose sobre la cama en la que estaba acostado. Él se encontraba con la respiración agitada y sudando un poco. Pero se tranquiliza una vez que se da cuenta de que solo fue una pesadilla.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- Le pregunta una voz femenina, que continúa. -¿Necesitas algo? ¿Agua quizás?-

-Si, por favor.- Jack aún se encontraba algo aturdido por el sueño que tuvo, por lo que no se fija en quien lo atiende.

-¿Estas bien? Parece que hubieras tenido una pesadilla.- Le dice la voz femenina, mientras se dirige a una mesa, que tenía sobre ella, una jarra con agua y un vaso.

-Y vaya que la tuve: Soñé que la nieve intentaba enterrarme vivo.- Le dice mientras su respiración se calma.

-¡Vaya! Esa sí que es una pesadilla. Lo bueno es que ya termino.- Le dice con un tono alegre mientras vuelve con el vaso con agua y se lo ofrece al pelo blancos.

-Si...- Dice con tono desanimado, mientras ve como le ofrecen el agua y mientras lo recibe, contesta con un tono chistoso. -Aunque me hubiera gustado despertar en el primer sueño.- Dice divertido, tratando de cambiar el tema de su pesadilla.

-¿En serio? ¿Y ese primer sueño fue una pesadilla, como la otra?- Interroga la voz, mostrándose interesada en lo que dice el chico.

-No, no era una pesadilla. Pero era raro...- Dice con una sonrisa, como si estuviera aliviado de que todo fuera un sueño. -Soñé que llegue a un castillo y estaba esta "Loca Reina De Las Nieves" quien también tenía poder sobre la nieve y el hielo. Y me quería capturar por un tonto malentendido.- Concluye con cierto tono de gracia, como si todo lo que le paso, fuera en cierto sentido divertido y comienza a beber el agua del vaso.

-Ya veo...- Dice con un tono que demostraba que estaba muy entretenida por lo que decía el joven. -Pero si yo fuera tú, evitaría llamar así a mi hermana en persona, porque no creo que le haga gracia eso de "Loca Reina De Las Nieves"- Con eso dicho, Jack sin pensarlo, escupe el agua que aún no había tragado y finalmente mira a quien lo estaba cuidando.

Era una joven de ojos azules, de cabello castaño cobre, con dos trenzas a los lados de su cabeza. Usa un vestido verde claro, a los costados y negro al frente, que tenía bordado flores. La chica le daba una sonrisa amistosa, al joven quien se ve sorprendido, ya que todo lo que ocurrió anoche no fue un sueño.

-Bueno ya que estas despierto, te dejo para que te cambies.- Le dice mientras pone un saco, que levanto del suelo y lo pone sobre la cama. -Unos soldados encontraron tus cosas y no preocupes por la ropa que "tomaste prestada" ya la devolvimos por ti. Por cierto; mi hermana la Loca Reina De Las Nieves, te quiere ver y no te conviene hacerla esperar- Una vez que termina su explicación se comienza a dirigir a la puerta, a la cual golpea y dice. -Soy yo. Voy a salir.- Y abre la puerta para salir de la habitación. Jack aun algo confundido por lo que acaba de pasar, se da cuenta de que no lleva las prendas que tomo anoche, sino un pijama color verde.

Unos pocos segundos después, la puerta se abre, apareciendo Anna quien le advierte.

-Por cierto; para asegurarnos que no intentes escapar, hay dos guardias en la puertas quienes te escoltaran con la Reina. Además Elsa tiene tu cayado y esta vez no se lo dará a nadie. Así que si lo quieres de vuelta, tendrás que ir a verla.- Dice con una sonrisa triunfante sobre el joven desafortunado y se va cerrando la puerta.

-Bueno...- Dice Jack mientras ve la habitación en donde lo dejaron. -Al menos no me dejaron en una celda. Eso es una mejoría.- Alega a favor de sí mismo, mientras comienza a cambiarse la ropa.

Mientras Anna, avanza velozmente, hasta el comedor donde encuentra a su hermana desayunando y aun lado de ella, se encuentra el cayado de Jack.

-¡Ya despertó!- Dijo la chica con una sonrisa y prosiguió. -En unos minutos los guardias lo traerán. Dime ¿Ya has pensado en lo que le dirás?- Dice emocionada a su hermana.

-Anna tranquila, solo lo vamos a interrogar. No es una cita social.- Le dice su hermana, para serenarla. -Aún existen muchos huecos en lo que me conto ayer. Así que solo lo vamos a invitar a comer para saber más de sus intenciones ¿Me hice entender?- Concluye Elsa, pero Anna no se ve muy convencida de eso.

-¡Oh vamos!- Le dice algo fastidiada por la actitud de su hermana. -Te diré que es lo que entendí; Bla, bla, bla, cita, bla, bla, bla. Y nada más.- Le dice su hermana.

-Anna...- Le dice molesta por lo que acaba de decir su hermana.

-Por favor. Es decir acaba de aparecer otra persona con tus mismos poderes. Y tienes que admitir que es bastante guapo. ¿O me vas a decir que no?- Le contesta con una sonrisa pícara.

-No voy a decir que no es lindo, pero...- Es interrumpida de forma ruidosa por su hermana.

-¡Aja!- Grita mientras apunta a Elsa como si hubiera descubierto algo de ella.

-¿Qué?- Dice sorprendida por la reacción de su hermana.

-Yo dije que era guapo, no lindo. Eso lo dijiste tú.- Le dice su deducción con un brillo en sus ojos.

-¿Y? Eso no tiene nada de raro.- Declara en su defensa.

-Claro que si.- Dice incriminando a su hermana. -Cuando usaste lindo en vez de guapo, intentaste ocultar el hecho de que sientes algo por él.- Expone su punto de vista a la acusada.

-Eso no es verdad.- Habla algo nerviosa, mientras se defiende de las acusaciones de su hermana. -Además ¿quién te dijo eso? Suena a que es mentira.- Comienza a cuestionar la información de Anna, quien le contesta.

-Me lo dijo Bulda, la mamá de Kristoff. Toda una experta en el amor.- Dice dándole valor a la información. A lo que Elsa suelta un suspiro y le dice cansada.

-Creo que deberías pasar menos tiempo con los trolls. Te están llenando la cabeza de locuras.- Le dice mientras vuelve a comer su desayuno.

Anna mira a Elsa mientras come, tratando de parecer seria respecto al asunto. Por lo que ella se acerca y la abraza.

-Elsa, sé que temes a que te hagan daño. Pero piensa en esto; Es un chico con los mismos poderes que tú. Y además sabe volar. Quizás el destino te lo trajo para que seas feliz con él.- Le habla con un tono comprensible, a lo que su hermana intenta permanecer calmada y le contesta.

-Anna sé que tienes buenas intenciones, al tratar de juntarme con él. Pero no creo que solo por tener los mismos poderes, tengamos algo en común. Por lo que te pido que dejes esto.- Le explica a su hermana, quien deja de abrazarla y se sienta para comer.

-Está bien.- Le responde. -Pero eso no quiere decir que desista.- Dice la última frase en un susurro, que solo ella escucha.

Minutos después finalmente se hace presente Jack, acompañado por dos guardias y él usando sus ropas modernas, con lo que iniciaría el interrogatorio de La Reina.

* * *

**Nekiri-chan: Gracias por seguir esta historia que comencé por delirio y también por el comentario. Lo del aire frió a mayor altura tampoco lo entiendo. Se supone que hasta cierta altura el aire esta a menos de -50°c pero después la temperatura comienza subir, la verdad es complicado... Y no te preocupes que seguiré con esto.**

**Mixer1927: Me alegra que te guste mi historia. Creo que eres el primero que dice que es una bonita la historia, la verdad tengo que admitir que tengo problemas con la parte romántica. Lamento haberte hecho esperar.**

**laloquita .co: Pues parece que tienes suerte. Porque por cada capítulo que escribo, es más largo que el anterior. Y no se porque, es más me es molesto, pero bueno no lo puedo evitar. Y me alegra que seas paciente, al esperar las actualizaciones, aunque la verdad me gustaría tomarme un año, no podría, me volvería loco...**

**MyobixHitachiin: Gracias. No sabia como comenzar el romance entre Elsa y Jack y al final solo se me ocurrió eso, pero espero que en el futuro pueda mejorar el romance entre ellos.**

**LaReinedesNeiges: Gracias, me alegro que te haya gustado. Lo del ogro se me ocurrió cuando veía una ilustración de un ogro, de un libro de criaturas místicas, que tengo. Aunque claro, yo agregue unos detalles extras.**

**Nina Tendo: Me alegro que te haya gustado. Y esta es la prueba de que lo sigo y honestamente espero tener la suficiente cordura para poder terminar esta historia, ya que ni yo se si la terminare, pero pondré empeño en hacerlo.**

**Bonne Fille Parfaite: Me alegro que te haya gustado.**

**Bien eso es todo por hoy y ya saben; dejen comentarios, sigan la historia y/o pónganla en favoritos.**


	5. Capítulo 05: Interrogando A Un Espíritu

**Bueno... Yo se los advertí desde el primer capitulo... La verdad que no se porque no podía completar este capitulo. Incluso lo hice un poco más corto, comparado con el anterior. Pero igual espero que les guste y lo disfruten. Y en el próximo capitulo volverá a aparecer el personaje favorito de la película Frozen (al menos para mi lo es) ¿Saben cual es?**

**Todos los derechos de autor y de personajes, de las películas Frozen y Rise of the Guardians, pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores (Disney y DreamWorks) Historia escrita con el propósito de entretener y no con fines de lucro.**

* * *

Capítulo 05: Interrogando A Un Espíritu.

Anna y Elsa oyen la puerta abrirse, sabiendo quien pasaría por ella. Pero algo llama la atención de las hermanas, y era el hecho de que los dos guardias que lo escoltaban reían. Y Jack parecía estarles contando una historia, mientras igual reía.

–Entonces el tipo, con algunos restos de las bolas de nieve, se me acerca, a la vez que saca la manzana de su cabeza y me dice; "¡Fallaste!" –Jack cambiaba la voz, a una más grave, para la voz del otro tipo, en su relato. –"Las cinco bolas de nieve que lanzaste, me dieron solo a mí y ni siquiera se acercaron a la manzana." Después de decirme eso le da un mordisco a la manzana y siguió caminando hasta estar frente a mí, el tipo daba miedo de lejos, pero de cerca era muy tenebroso. –Agrego, al relato para que entendieran que la situación era grave. –"Ahora págame..." Me dijo con una voz amenazante, pero yo tranquilamente le respondí; "Claro, cinco monedas de plata ¿no? Pero antes de pagarte, tengo que cobrarle a unos amigos aquí, en el bar." Una vez dicho eso, me dirigí adentro del bar y el enorme tipo me seguía de cerca. Una vez adentro saque de mi pantalón, una pequeña bolsa y comencé a pasar de mesa en mesa, donde las personas que se sentaban ahí, me daban dos monedas de plata, cada uno. Muchos mostrándose frustrados y/o malhumorados, por tener que pagarme. Cuando finalmente recolecte todas mis ganancias, que eran unas 32 monedas de plata, le pague al tipo. Por lo que decido irme del lugar. Pero el hombre, antes de que me vaya, me pregunta; "¿Por qué todos te pagaron dos monedas de plata?" Antes de responderle, me ubico del otro lado de la puerta y le digo; "Es que yo le aposte a cada uno de ellos, dos monedas de plata; A que te daría con cinco bolas de nieve y no solo no te ibas a enojar, sino que incluso estarías feliz." Y me fui corriendo.–

Al finalizar el cuento, Jack y los guardias ríen eufóricamente.

Pero una vez que los guardias ven a Elsa, molesta por estar fraternizando con el prisionero, estos dejan de reír y se ponen serios como guardias que se suponen que son.

–¿Qué les pasa? ¿No entendieron o se les olvido como reír? –Dice Jack aun riendo, tratando de hacer que sus escoltas vuelvan a reír, hasta que ve a la reina con una mirada seria y a su hermana con una sonrisa amistosa, por lo que deja de reír, pero mantiene su sonrisa.

Elsa ve que él joven lleva puesta la misma extraña ropa de ayer, además también llevaba dos pares de grilletes que ataban sus pies y manos, ambos grilletes conectados entre sí por una cadena, evitando que levantara las manos más haya de la cintura.

–Hola. –Dice Jack con una sonrisa, mientras saluda, levantando la mano hasta donde le permiten las cadenas. Elsa mira a Jack y nota que sigue sin usar calzado.

–¿Por qué sigues descalzo? ¿No te dejaron unos zapatos entre tus cosas? –Pregunta manteniéndose seria.

–Sí, habían unas pero... –Trata de explicar, por qué no le gusta usar zapatos, pero no sabía cómo hacerlo. Por lo que se pone pensativo por unos segundos y responde. –Me es más cómodo así.

–Entiendo. –Responde Elsa, sin estar totalmente convencida. –Toma asiento por favor. –Le dice mientras le indica una silla, alejada de ella y Anna.

–Claro. Pero antes, ¿me podrían quitar estas cosas? –Mientras levanta sus manos hasta la cintura, dando a entender que se refiere a los grilletes. Elsa parece estar dudando un poco en si debe quitárselos o no.

–Vamos Elsa. –Le susurra su hermana, quien alega a favor de Jack. –No creo que vaya a hacernos algo malo. Es decir pudo haberse ido anoche mientras esa cosa nos atacaba. Pero en vez de eso se quedó y nos ayudó. –Elsa suelta un suspiro y responde.

–De acuerdo. –Le responde a su hermana y se dirige a los guardias. –Quítenle los grilletes. –Con una voz que demostraba su autoridad.

Una vez que los guardias le quitan los grilletes, Jack se comienza a sobar las muñecas. –Gracias chicos. –Les dice a los guardias alegremente y después se dirige a Elsa y Anna. –A ustedes también, por el voto de confianza. Y ahora que entramos en confianza ¿me devolverían mi cayado? –Lo pide con una sonrisa, mientras extiende su mano a Elsa, quien es quien lo tiene.

–Me temo que aún no existe suficiente confianza entre nosotros para que se lo devuelva. –Responde áspera ante la petición del joven, quien sonríe como si hubiera sabido la respuesta desde antes, de hacer la pregunta.

–Entiendo. –Responde mientras se dirige a su lugar en la mesa.

–¿Quieres algo de comer? –Le pregunta Anna amistosamente.

–No, gracias. Estoy bien. –Responde amablemente, sabiendo desde hace años, que el comer es solo un lujo que él rara vez se da, ya que no lo necesita por su condición de espíritu.

Una vez que Jack se sienta en su silla, ve como está posicionado cada uno; Elsa estaba sentada en la punta de la mesa, Anna estaba al lado izquierdo de ella, muy cerca de su hermana y Jack a la derecha, pero a dos metros de distancia de la reina, seguramente para poner distancia entre él y su cayado.

–Si no le molesta, joven Frost. Tengo algunas preguntas para usted. –Le dice manteniendo su faceta de Reina, ante alguien a quien consideraba un intruso.

–Por favor. –Dice Jack levantando la mano y silenciando a Elsa. –Solo llámeme Jack, nadie me llama por mi apellido y menos "Joven Frost" –Haciendo énfasis en ese sobrenombre, con una sonrisa, dando a entender lo raro que es llamarlo así.

Elsa mira a Anna, quien tampoco entiende el significado de sus palabras. Por lo que continúa.

–Bien. Jack. –Mostrándose algo incomoda, de llamarlo de una forma tan familiar. –Tengo preguntas para ti. Y dependiendo de tus respuestas y de que sean verdaderas; Yo te devolveré esto. –Dice mientras levanta el cayado que está a su lado y lo vuelve a dejar en su lugar al lado de ella, recostado al borde de la mesa. –Y obviamente te dejare ir. –Concluye.

–Me parece bien. –Responde con alegría, por lo que Elsa está por iniciar el interrogatorio, pero Jack continua hablando. –Es más yo también tengo preguntas para ustedes. –Jack se pone pensativo y propone lo siguiente. –¿Qué tal si hacemos un juego?–

–¿Un juego? –Repiten Anna y Elsa en forma de pregunta. Elsa se veía confundida, mientras su hermana se veía interesada.

–Sí. Un juego. Ustedes harán una pregunta y después de que yo haya respondido la pregunta. Yo les hare una que deberán responder. –Una vez que termina de explicar las reglas del juego, Elsa se pone a meditar.

"_¿Por qué debía responder sus preguntas? Más aun ¿por qué debería dejarse interrogar por este joven de vestimenta tan extravagante?_" Eran los pensamientos de la reina, por lo que está apunto de rechazarla, pero su hermana responde antes que ella.

–¡Aceptamos! –Le dice con un tono animado, mientras Jack hace una sonrisa y Elsa le lanza una mirada acusadora a su hermana. Quien levanta los hombros como diciendo "Lo siento, mi culpa."

–Bien. Ustedes primero. –Les dice alegre el peli blanco, mientras inclina su silla hacia atrás, demostrando lo calmado que estaba.

Elsa está por hacer la primera pregunta, pero se le adelantan.

–¿De dónde sacaste tus poderes? –Pregunta primero Anna, antes de que Elsa dijera algo y ella se ve molesta con su hermana menor, pero tenía que admitir que también sentía curiosidad por el origen de los poderes del joven.

–¿Mis poderes? –Comienza a pensar en que decirles, ya que no sabía si confiar en ellas o no, pero se decide por decir la verdad tal cual es o por lo menos a medias. –Me los dio el "Hombre De La Luna" para que proteja a los niños. –Responde mostrándose algo más serio, pero aun sonriendo.

Anna y Elsa abrieron grande los ojos impresionadas por lo que dijo, se miran entre sí y con las miradas parecen decirse algo así como; ¡¿De qué diablos está hablando?!

–¿Quién es...? –Elsa intenta preguntar, pero Jack levanta su mano y apunta con la palma abierta hacia Elsa, haciendo seña de que haga silencio.

–Estas rompiendo las reglas. Es mi turno de preguntar. –Dice con una sonrisa y tono burlón, como si se estuviera burlando de Elsa.

Elsa se comienza a molestar por la actitud que muestra Jack, pero se traga su frustración y acepta seguir, con el acuerdo que él y su hermana habían aceptado.

–De acuerdo. Has tú pregunta. –Le dice mostrándose ahora serena, ya que suponía que Jack, preguntaría por el origen de los poderes de Elsa.

Jack parece dudar en que pregunta realizar, pero en menos de un minuto ya tiene una pregunta.

–¿Cómo hacen para verme? –Pregunta mostrándose interesado en la respuesta de la reina y la princesa. Quienes se miran entre sí, ambas mostrándose confundidas.

–Pues... –Comienza a decir Anna, buscando una respuesta a esa pregunta. –Solo fijamos nuestros ojos en ti y el resto funciona de forma natural, creo... –Responde con un tono de duda, intentando dar la mejor explicación que se le podía ocurrir.

–No, en serio. –Dice el joven ahora con una sonrisa algo nerviosa, por querer saber la respuesta. –¿Como lo hacen?

Jack nota que tanto la castaña pelirroja, como la rubia platinada, lo miran como si dudaran de su cordura.

–¿Qué quieres decir con eso? –Cuestiona Elsa, al no poder entender otro significado a las palabras de Jack.

–Se supone que... –Jack estaba a punto de decirles que era un espíritu, pero cambio de opinión cuando noto que lo miraban como si estuviera loco, por lo que comienza a buscar otra forma de explicar su situación. –Cuando recibí mis poderes, se supone que solo las personas que creen en mí, pueden verme. Y no creo que hayan sabido de mí antes de ayer. Y si ese no fuese el caso, los que creen en mi suelen ser niños, no adultos. –Termina de explicar Jack, por lo que Anna y Elsa, ahora entienden su pregunta inicial. –¿Y bien como lo hacen, es algún hechizo o algo parecido?

Jack espera una explicación confiable, pero Elsa no le da lo que él desea.

–Me temo que no usamos nada de eso. A excepción de mí, nadie en el Reino de Arendelle, sabe usar magia. Y mi magia solo se limita al hielo y la nieve. –Responde Elsa, aun intentando digerir la explicación de Jack, quien por primera vez desde que llego se le veía sin su sonrisa, estaba sorprendido y algo pensativo.

–¡Ahora es nuestro turno! –Dice Anna animada y adelantándose a su hermana nuevamente, le hace una pregunta. –¿Cómo funcionan tus poderes? Es decir; sabemos que usas el cayado, para usarlos, pero la duda es ¿el cayado tiene los poderes o eres tú quien los posee y usas el cayado para usarlos? –La pregunta saca a Jack de sus pensamientos y vuelve a sonreír.

–Los poderes están en mí. –Al momento en que lo dice, apoya suavemente su palma sobre la mesa, donde comienza a aparecer un manto escarchado, que forma una silueta de Jack, de no más de un metro de estatura. –El cayado, me permite controlar las corrientes de aire, volar, crear ventiscas, nevadas, hielo y nieve. –Cuando la silueta de escarcha se completa, Jack levanta su mano de la mesa y con un gesto de ambas manos, como si levantara algo pesado, logra que la silueta se vuelva tridimensional y comienza a volar por el comedor. –Pero el poder que usa para hacerlo lo saca de mí. Por lo que soy el único que puede usarlo. Pero aun sin mi cayado, puedo hacer pequeños trucos como estos.

La silueta de escarcha tridimensional de Jack, se posiciona en la punta opuesta de la mesa, de donde se encuentra Elsa. Y comienza a volar sobre la mesa en dirección a ella, quien queda inmóvil por la demostración de Jack. Justo cuando la silueta esta frente a la reina, esta cambia de dirección, dirigiéndose al techo, para chocar contra el cielorraso. Del impacto comienzan a caer hermosos cristales de nieve; pequeños, pero fácilmente visibles, hermosos y cada uno era la copia perfecta del otro. Mientras los cristales descendían, Anna y Elsa los miraban encantadas, tan bello era el espectáculo que olvidaron el para que estaban ahí. Cuando lo cristales comenzaban a impactar contra los muebles o el suelo, estos se rompían hasta desaparecer, dejando una estela de polvo azulino, con chispas brillantes, que se desvanecían segundos después de que se hacían presentes.

Jack, por su lado disfrutaba ver el como la reina, finalmente mostraba una sonrisa en su rostro. Es decir, él es el Guardián de la Diversión, y el hecho de que alguien se mostrara tan serio frente a él, todo el tiempo, lo tomo como un desafío. Por lo que en los labios de Jack, se dibujaba una sonrisa triunfante. Pero cuando Elsa nota la sonrisa de Jack, hace que vuelva a mostrarse seria.

–Bien. Es su turno de preguntar. –Dice Elsa mientras, en su seriedad se notaba que estaba arrepentida de haberle mostrado esa faceta suya a Jack.

–De acuerdo. –Dice el peli blanco mientras nuevamente se pone a meditar y poco después hace su siguiente pregunta. –¿En dónde está Arendelle, exactamente?

Esa pregunta le pareció extraña a Elsa al principio, pero recordó que el joven, había aparecido dentro de una esfera luminosa. Por lo que se podría decir que él, podía venir de cualquier parte del mundo. Elsa comienza a hacer memoria, de sus clases de geografía, para así darle una respuesta.

–Al norte podes encontrar el mar de Duren, hasta llegar al océano y después al continente Darla. Si vas al este, encontraras unas pocas playas que se extienden algunos kilómetros y después encontraras tierras sin reclamar de frondosos bosques y pantanos. Después Al sur lo primero que veras son las montañas, atravesándolas encontraras granjas que pertenecen a nuestro Reino. Después veras una zona de solo rocas y por ultimo un desierto donde se encuentra el Reino de Sarpei. Y al norte...

–Disculpa. –Interrumpe Jack, de manera poco educada, mostrándose confundido por las indicaciones que da Elsa. –Pero nada de eso me ayuda. Gracias igual. –Agradece el intento.

–¡Bien! Nuestro turno. –Dice Anna ya con su siguiente pregunta en la boca. –¿Cuantos años...? –No termina su pregunta, ya que Elsa pone su mano derecha en su boca y la otra detrás de su nuca, para que no se le volviera a adelantar.

–Anna ¿me permites realizar esta pregunta? –Anna solo hace unos ruidos desde su garganta e inclina su cabeza en señal de afirmación.

Una vez que suelta a su hermana, la reina suelta un suspiro y hace la pregunta que deseaba realizar desde hace tiempo.

–¿Tienes algo en contra de Arendelle, para querer hacerle daño, a sus habitantes o a mí? –Pregunta mostrándose seria, mientras que su hermana se ve sorprendida de mala forma por la pregunta de Elsa y Jack se ve molesto por la insinuación de Elsa.

–Creí que ya habíamos cerrado el tema anoche. –Menciona algo irritado por la actitud de Elsa.

–No. Hasta ahora solo se el cómo es que llegaste aquí. –Dice con un tono amenazante.

Jack suelta un suspiro de resignación y con un algo menos de enfado responde.

–No tengo nada en contra de Arendelle. Es más hasta ayer ni siquiera sabía que existía. –Le responde a Elsa, mostrándose áspero por la actitud de Elsa.

–Bueno ahora que resolvimos ese asunto. Jack es tú turno de preguntar. –Dice la pelirroja tratando de cambiar el ambiente en la habitación.

–No. Aun es mi turno. –Dice con autoridad mostrando que estaba cansada del juego que le impusieron.

Jack borra su sonrisa y comienza a verse irritado, por la actitud que le muestra la reina. "_Anoche la ayude con esa cosa ¿Por qué me trata como si fuera el culpable de que esa cosa atacara aquí?_" Son los pensamientos que tiene Jack.

–Pero Elsa... –Le dice Anna tratando de convencerla de seguir el juego. –Es su turno ¿recuerdas las reglas? Una pregunta nosotras y después una pregunta él.

Elsa mira a su hermana y le da una mirada de comprensión y le susurra.

–Anna. Esto es algo serio. –Suelta un suspiro y le explica a su hermana. –No podemos simplemente confiar en él.

–¿Por qué no? –Pregunta Anna molesta por la actitud tan desconfiada de su hermana.

–Porque él podría estar involucrado en esto. Y aun si no es así, tampoco podemos confiar en él. –Le dice con cierto tono de reproche a su hermana.

–¿Qué quieres decir?

–"El Hombre de la Luna me dio mis poderes" –Le dice haciendo énfasis en las palabras de Jack, tratando de hacerle entender que el joven no podría estar en sus cabales.

Anna rodo los ojos y se resignó a seguir un interrogatorio normal.

Jack por su parte, ahora con un rostro que mostraba resignación y aburrimiento, también decide seguir con un interrogatorio normal, pero bajo protesta, ya que solo lo hacía para poder recuperar su cayado y así poder irse volando al Polo Norte y ver que Norte se encuentra con bien.

–Bien. Terminemos con esto. –Dice Elsa mirando a Jack, quien suelta un suspiro y se dispone también a terminar con esto.

A lo largo de la siguiente hora, Elsa se dispuso a saber si el joven tenía algo que ver con el ogro o no. Pero solo se dio cuenta que Jack podría estar desvariando, él tuvo que mencionar detalles que para la mayoría, sobre todo para los adultos, les parecería de locos; Que conoce a Santa Claus, "Norte" como él lo llama, que efectivamente el "Hombre de la Luna" vive en la luna y es quien le dio sus poderes, también les comento del resto de sus compañeros; Conejo, Hada y Meme.

Jack por su lado, intentaba no mencionar ciertas cosas como; su verdadera edad, su muerte, o que sufrió de amnesia durante 300 años. Ya que eran cosas de las que no le gustaba pensar y mucho menos hablar...

Una vez terminado el interrogatorio Elsa deduce que el joven no está bien de la cabeza. Pero por otro lado no representaba ningún peligro para nadie y mucho menos para Arendelle, ya que según lo que había dicho, solo usaba sus poderes para crear nevadas, para que los niños se divirtieran.

–Bien. Hemos terminado. –Le dice Elsa mientras extiende el cayado hacia el peli blanco.

Jack lo toma mostrándose desconfiado ante las acciones de Elsa. Mientras ella mira como el cayado es envuelto por una capa de escarcha, que le daba un brillo celeste, en el momento que es tomado por su dueño.

–¿Eso significa que puedo irme? –Pregunta con un tono que mostraba su confusión.

–Y jamás regresar. –Concluye Elsa.

Jack dibuja una sonrisa en su cara y se levanta de su asiento, para dirigirse a una de las paredes.

–Siendo el caso. Me voy y mucha suerte con su feria o lo que sea. –Una vez dicho eso, da un salto y sale por una de las ventanas.

* * *

Una vez afuera Jack disfruta del aire salado que le trae la brisa. Mira hacia abajo para despedirse de Arendelle. Pero se sorprende, al ver que el reino estaba cubierto por un manto de nieve. Seguramente resultado del aire frio que uso para congelar a la bestia y después envió al cielo, que al mezclarse con algunas nubes provoco una nevada.

"_Espero que Madre Naturaleza no se entere de esto..._" Piensa para sus adentro, de forma temerosa.

–Veamos... –Dice mientras mira al sol y pone una mano frente a sus ojos, para bloquear los rayos del sol. –El sol salio por allí creo. Por lo que el norte debe ser hacia allá. –Dice volteando la cabeza hacia la izquierda.

Una vez que Jack ubica de dónde salió el sol y sabe dónde queda el norte, emprende su viaje para ver a su compañero.

* * *

–¿Por qué le dijiste que no volviera? –Le dice Anna, mostrándose un poco molesta y triste el mismo tiempo, revelando, que aun la quería emparejar con el joven.

–¿En serio lo preguntas? –Le responde la reina. –Ya tuve suficiente con el ataque de esa cosa ayer. Y no tengo tiempo, ni lo deseo de pasarlo con un loco. –Dice con tono cansado.

–¿Qué quieres decir con "loco"? –Pregunta la hermana, tratando de evitar lo obvio.

Elsa la mira escéptica y molesta.

–Anna. –Dice mientras lleva una mano a su cara, mostrando que de a poco perdía la paciencia. –Dice que antes de llegar a Arendelle, ayudaba a Santa, a entregar regalos. Y aún faltan unos 6 meses para Navidad. –Dice la última frase como si esa fuera la parte más importante.

Elsa le dirige una mirada incriminadora a Anna. Quien se comienza a verse presionada y termina admitiendo la realidad.

–De acuerdo. De acuerdo. –Y suelta un suspiro. –Es posible que no sea muy normal que crea en Santa. Pero...

–Pero no lo volveremos a ver jamás. Por lo que esta discusión acaba aquí. –Le dice Elsa, mientras le da la espalda a su hermana para poder atender asuntos del reino.

–Pero tienes que admitir, que el tener poderes de hielo y además conocer una tribu de trolls, tampoco es muy normal que digamos. –Le contesta la princesa, haciendo que la reina gire hacia la princesa.

–¿Qué quieres decir con eso? –Pregunta levantando una ceja.

–Nada, solo digo que si tenemos en cuenta todo lo que nos rodea. Creo que no podemos descartar la idea de que exista Santa... –Termina la frase bajando de a poco la voz.

Elsa mira a Anna, con la boca abierta, sin poder creer lo que ella le decía.

–O en el Conejo de Pascua. –Dice sonriendo intentando agregar elocuencia a su voz, para persuadir a su hermana.

–No puedo creer lo que oigo. –Dice mientras hace círculos, con sus manos sobre sus dos sienes.

–Tienes que admitir que hay que tener en cuenta esa posibilidad. –Termina de argumentar con una sonrisa.

–¡Anna! –Le dice molesta, provocando que sus poderes comiencen a escarchar por donde pisa. –No puedo creer, que le creas lo que dice. O que hayas aceptado que nos interrogara. O que hayas pensado que él sería una buena pareja para mí.

Termina concluyendo Elsa, mientras toma un respiro. En eso Anna ve por una de las ventanas un punto brillante color celeste, que parecía estar acercándose.

–Elsa... –Llama a su hermana para atraer su atención.

–No, espera. –Dice mientras intenta calmarse, para evitar congelar el salón. Y una vez que lo logra, mira a su hermana a los ojos –Sé que tienes buenas intenciones, pero no creo que...

–Elsa. –Llama a su hermana con más entusiasmo, cuando nota que el brillo realmente se acercaba.

–Anna, por favor. – Dice mientras sigue con su argumento principal. –Pero no creo que ese chico sea adecuado para mí, solo porque tenemos poderes similares.

–¡Elsa! –Llama con mayor ímpetu a su hermana, al ver que el brillo ya estaba más cerca.

–Anna, en serio. Déjame terminar. –Le dice mientras piensa en sus últimas palabras. –Lo que trato de decir es que agradezco que te preocupes por mí. Pero yo soy más que capaz de...

–¡ELSA! –Le grita histérica, lo cual asusta a Elsa, por lo que finalmente le da su atención.

–¿Qué? –Responde asustada, por como actúa Anna.

–¡Cuidado! – Y apunta a la ventana, en la cual se ve lo que es un objeto brillante, que se dirige velozmente hacia ellas.

Ambas hermanas se agachan, mientras el objeto pasa sobre ellas, dejando un rastro de copos de nieve. Por lo que Elsa ya adivina de quien se trata, mientras ve como el objeto aterriza en el suelo.

Una vez que el objeto aterriza logran ver que se trata de Jack. Elsa se ve molesta, mientras Anna se alegra de que el muchacho volviera. Mientras las hermanas se reincorporan, los soldados presentes comienzan a rodear a Jack, apuntándolo con sus armas.

La reina se acerca al espíritu, seguida de cerca por su hermana. Mientras avanzan hacia Jack, notan que se ve preocupado y nervioso, como si le hubieran dado el susto de su vida. Y una vez que Jack las ve les dice.

–¡El Polo Norte desapareció!

Continuara...

* * *

Y ahora los reviews;

**Nastinka:** Te pido que me tengas paciencia. Se que no da tener que esperar más de un mes por un capitulo que te lo lees en menos de una hora, pero no lo puedo evitar. Soy muy vago. Igual gracias por el comentario.

Por cierto ¿Te gusta la historia?

**MyobixHitachiin:** Si ya lo se... Pero hago lo que puedo. Es decir el romance no es lo mio. Me gusta y todo. Pero no soy bueno escribiendo sobre ello.

Con lo que no entiendes de si Jack no sabe que la chica en su sueño es su hermana. Tengo que decir que me confundiste. Pero si lo dices porque Jack no se lo menciono a Anna. Es porque no creo que sea algo de lo que uno pueda hablar fácilmente (Es decir sufrir de amnesia por años y después enterarte de que tenias familia y que se fue hace mucho, no debe ser fácil de digerir) Al menos lo es en mi opinión. Gracias por el comentario

**LaReinedesNeiges:** No entendí bien tú comentario... ¿Qué quisiste decir?

**dizzy-miss-lizzieeeee:** Solo digamos que el sueño esta ligado a cierto nivel con su misión. Me alegro que te haya gustado el que incluyera a Nightlight, originalmente pensaba poner su nombre en español, "Luz Nocturna" pero por algún motivo todos prefieren el que esta en ingles, así que use ese. Gracias por tomarte el tiempo de escribirme.

**master master god:** Gracias por los halagos, ponerlo en favoritos, seguirlo y tomarte el tiempo de escribir el comentario. En verdad se aprecia mucho.

* * *

Bueno eso es todo, espero hayan disfrutado el capitulo, nos vemos en el siguiente y por favor dejen comentarios si les gusta mi historia. También acepto; Follows y Favorites.


End file.
